Change Can Change Everything
by FiireFlies
Summary: Our beloved CSI Miami characters in highschool with extra characters. My signature character Celine also. The troubles and humors we all go through in highschool.I am not done highschool yet but this resembles my years now. I fantisies too XD.
1. Chapter 1

**This CSI Miami characters back in Highschool.... The good old days. Ok, so I'm not done my good old years but I know much about it and this pretty much**** nears my days and my fantasies mixed together.  
Some characters in the story are based on some people in my life and then you have Eric, Ryan, Calleigh and Natalia...  
I have nothing against Natalia, ok so I'm not crazy about her but, oh well, the part she is playing is the part she is playing... Too bad.**

Change Can Be Big, Change Can Change Everything

It was the first day of school for all nervous 9th graders at Miami Beach Senior High. Celine had just moved to Miami from Toronto and had to leave everything and everyone behind, which was the last thing a teenage girl would want to do: leave her friends. Its hard on anyone to leave somewhere so familiar to somewhere completly unknown to any one's self.

Celine was nervous as hell... She was scared of what people would think of her, lucky for her, one thing people wont be judging her on will be her clothes since she hased to wear a uniform but that didn't take off much pressure. This morning she had waken up extra early and took a shower. Then she did her hair, got dressed, did her hair again, then did her make-up. She didn't want to look like she put alot of effort but she didn't want to look like she didn't put any at all either. Her uniform consisted of a lime green or white polo, beige pants and shorts, then a white wrap around skirt.

She was walking to the school, since she lived about 5 min away, when a girl ran right into her.

"I'm sorry, it's just first day of school and I want to get to school early... Wait are you going to MBSH?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you want to join me? I can show you around the school. I know it sounds really strange that a ninth grader like me would know the ins and outs of a highschool that I am just starting to go this year but, I took some extra courses juring the summer at MBSH so... That should explain everything." She smiled and her blond hair blew with the wind. "My name is Calleigh." She stretched her hand out towards Celine.

"Celine." Celine grabbed it and shook it. "I guess I might as well join you."

"Cool, let's go."

They walked the few minutes left, small conversation lingered, when Celine stopped at the doors.

"Wow." She said.

"Cool, eh! Wait till you see the inside. Plus, I heard that some of the hotest guys come here." Celine giggled, then opened the door. They both walked in and let out a gasp.

There were teenagers everywhere. From 9th graders looking for classes to 12th graders hanging out on the big stairs in the middle of the foyer. Windows covered the walls and palm trees were placed randomly every where. The school colors, blue, yellow and silver, were striped along walls and banners throught out the school.

"Wow, this school is huge." Celine noted.

"Yeah, I know, I think there are almost 2000 kids here. Around 500 9th graders... Its going to be one BIG year." Calleigh respnded with a huff.

They walked to a stationary listed : New Comers, Welcome and Come on Over!

They headed towards the booth and was greated by who they thought was a teacher.

"Welcome girls! 9th grade I suppose." The two girls nodded. "Well can I have your first and last names and I will hand you your schedual and student card tickets."

Calleigh went first. In a proud manner, she told her "Calleigh Duquesne" then the lady tapped keys on her keyboard.

"Here you are Miss Duquesne, and here is your ticket. Bring your ticket to the booth behind me and they will take care of your student card, alright?"

"Thank you." Calleigh said heading off to the second booth.

Celine stepped up to the lady and gave her name "Celine Weatherly" The lady tapped once more on her keyboard and handed Celine a print out.

"Here you are young lady, the booth behind me is where you hand in your student card ticked."

"Thanks." Celine said and walked off behind Calleigh.

After ten minutes, they were together again, reading each others scheduels.

"We have gym and science and english together! This is going to be a fun semester! My extra is business. What about you?" Calleigh asked.

"Umm, I have language..." Celine said, questionably.

"Oh, it says in the handbook that language classes consist of the following choices: French, Spanish, German and Russian."

"Well I know french already... Maybe I will try Russian."

"I know for a fact that Russian is really hard! And it says that the Russian class is small."

"Smaller the better!"

"I guess so... Well lets go find our lockers! I am number 1509, you?

"I have number 1494."

"Oh well you're right near me! Let's go put our stuff away!

They walked through many hallways when they finally made it to the right row of lockers.

"1512, 1511, 1510, 1509! Here it is." She unlocked the padlock and got the door open. "I love lockers!" She stuffed her stuff inside neatly and took off her sweater and then stuffed it in too. "You're turn."

"Found it!" Celine unlocked it and opened it. "Somebody's stuff are in my locker..."

"They warned us about this last year, when we visited the school. They said that because there are so many kids this year, some people will have to share lockers. Thats too bad you have to."

"I guess I just put my stuff in?"

"Put your stuff in mine for now then when we meet who ever's stuf this is, you can put them in."

"Thanks." Celine scurried to Calleigh's locker and stuffed her stuff.

A loud bell rang and both Calleigh and Celine looked at their watches. 8:30 am. There was an annoucement tellin everyone to meet in the theatre for welcomings.

The two girls rushed to the theatre, following the crowd so they wouldn' get lost. They found a row, in the back, with 4 empty chairs so they headed sat on two of them. After two minutes of waiting and people filling up the extra chairs, the principal finally came on stage.

"Well, welcome everyone. We are going to have a pleasant year together and hopefully, more to come afterwards..." His speech lasted quite a while but the two grils payed close attention.

After a half hour, every student was instructed to go to their first class. Celine and Calleigh go their stuff from Calleigh's locker, still never met the other part owner of Celine's locker. First class was their own. Celine headed to Foreign Languages and Calleigh headed to Business Class.

Celine walked the long halls, timid and quickly through many groups of people when she finally arrived at her class. She walked in the door and was greeted by the teacher and two other students eyes. She sat down in the back corner of the room, layed her stuff out on the desk and observed those in the class room.

The only other two other then Celine looked a lot older then she did. She suspected they were in 11th grade at least, she was starting to wonder if she was in the right class. She nervously started putting some of her things away when a girl sat down beside her, and Celine could she was in 9th grade. She had crystal like blue eyes, dark redish brown hair and the same outfit as Celine: lime green polo and shorts.

"I love your outfit." The girl said. Celine just giggled. "My name is Ashley. I'm new, what about you?"

"Celine, and yeah...9th grade. Are we in the right class, Languages?"

"Yeah. I asked the teacher before class, he said there were so little people for Russian that they had to combine the 9, 10, 11 and 12s together to make a class of at least 10."

"So little?"

"Yeah I know... It's a tougher language to learn."

"Do you know those girls over there?"

"Yeah, my sister is in 11th grade with them. The one with the brown hair and long neck is Natalia Boa Vista and the blond with pink streeks is Tania Nelson. Some of the more popular girls, also, Natalia is Eric Delko's girlfriend at the moment."

"Who's Eric Delko?"

"He is only the most popular and hotest guy in school, 11th grader too. Top swimmer and runner at our school. Set many records and won quite a bit of medals for many different competitions."

"Where is everybody?"

"Well, first day, you never need an excuse for diddle daddling in the halls and walking into class late."

"Oh, I feel nerdy." Ashley smiled at that.

"Don't worry about it. If it means meeting new people, you look far from nerdy. In this school, the more friends you have, the better."

"Thanks. I was wondering what the ru-" Celine was interrupted by a screeched coming from the 'Natalia' girl. She leaped out of her chair and ran to this guy and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, till the teacher told them to split up.

Celine could completely understand wha Ashley meant when she said the guy was hot and popular. He had tanned skin, short black hair cut military style and the white polo with shorts. Celine finally saw what Natalia was wearing and it was the white polo tied up short, just under her belly button, and the wrap skirt pulled up high so it just lightly covered her ass.

"That's him?" Celine asked quietly.

"Yuppers. I told you. If your lucky, he knows you're alive. I know him because of my sister and they have done prejects together and they have hung out before too."

Next thing Celine knows, the guy is looking at either her or Ashley and says "Hey!"

Ashley said "Hey" back and thats what made Celine realised, he doesn't even know she exist...yet.

People started showing up and and finally the teacher began to talk and class had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Next thing Celine knows, the guy is looking at either her or Ashley and says "Hey!" Celine was excited, when she realised that the hotest guy in school was talking to not her but her new friend Ashley. Celine was a little jealous but sheknew that would be her some other song._

_Ashley said "Hey" back and thats what made Celine realised, he doesn't even know she exist...yet._

_People started showing up and and finally the teacher began to talk and class had begun._

"Before you leave I want you to write this down: Formative Evaluation, You will compose a paragraph about yourself in Russian using the manuel that I have handed out to you. This paragraph must be at least 50 words long. It is due for tomorrow and if not done, you will have detention till completed. Understood?" Everyone nodded to the teacher's orders and the bell wrang.

"You want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Ashley asked Celine walking towards her locker which happened to be two down from Celine's.

"Is it alright if I bring my friend along?"

"Sure."

"I'll meet you two at your locker and lead you to the table."

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Bye, wait what class do you have next?"

"I have english. Then, of course, lunch and then science and finish with gym."

"Oh well we have gym together too! Anyway, I'll see you later. I have to run, BYE!"

"Bye!"

Celine waved and then walked over to Calleigh's locker and waited.

"Sorry I'm late..." Calleigh unlocked her locker and looked at Celine. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, I only have this binder for today because I didn't think I would have needed more for today."

"Me either, you could have told me before I unlocked it! Come on," Calleigh said locking her locker. "We're going to be late."

They rushed down the staircase and down the halls till they reached their next class. They sat down next to each other and started babling.

"So how was your language class?" Calleigh asked.

"It was ok. I have work to give in for tomorrow already! I met a girl named Ashley, she's really nice. She even invited us to sit with her and her friends for lunch!"

"Oh that sounds perfect! I met a few people too. But I was assigned a seet next to a boy named Ryan. He is very nice and really smart. He is new too, doesn't even know anyone here! So were friends now. I invited him to eat with us, if thats ok... But since were eating with your friend, I don't know if he can."

"I'm sure its ok. She'll meet us at my locker when this class is over so we can ask."

"Ok. So learn anything new?"

"Well... Our class was so small, because I picked Russian, so they combined the 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th graders in one class and were 13 people."

"That's it! Lucky you!"

"Yeah well,apparently the most popular guy is in our class and his girlfriend too."

"Really, Jane was telling me about him...Eric?"

"Eric Delko... Who's Jane?"

"A girl I met in business class."

"Oh."

"Who is his girlfriend?"

"A girl named Natalia. She is like a tanned, brunette barbie."

"Typical!"

"I know-" Celine was cut off by someone yelling "Hey" to which she thought was but, like before, was to the one next to her: Calleigh.

"Hey Ryan, come sit with us." Ryan did as told and sat in front of Celine, since he couldn't sit behind.

"Celine, this is Ryan. Ryan this is Celine."

"Hi!" Celine said shaking the hand Ryan sent over.

"Hey!" He said back.

"So your new here too?"

"Yeah, all the way from Boston. I heard you came from Toronto. That's a long way."

"Sure is." Just as Celine finished and the bell wrang. The teacher immidiatly started talking. Celine took that time to observe her two new friends.

Calleigh had beautiful, straight, long blond hair and emerald green eyes. She was same hight has Celine but skinnier, Celine was chubby she was just normal. Calleigh was just thin. She had sort of pale skin that looked like it tanned well and rosy cheeks. She was wearing the wrap skirt and the green polo long sleeve.

Ryan was taller and somewhat muscular, his arms were all she could see and they looked quite strong. He had brown hair that was cut into the skater style and wonderful hazel eyes. As she watched him, if he turned in the right light, his eyes would become a pale green, which she found so amazing. He was wearing the green polo and the pants and he added a seashell type necklass.

Celine just had her brown hair curled with her bangs haning on her forhead and big hoop earings.

After an hour and fifteen minutes, class had finally ended. Ast they were gathering their stuff and walking towards the door, Calliegh addressed herself to Ryan.

"Celine made a friend and her friend invited us to her table, only her friend didn't know you were coming too so were going to ask if it's ok you accompany us."

"You don't have to. If she only invited you, that's alright." Ryan said.

"No, no... We'll ask, you are now our friend too, right Cal?" Celine replied back

"Right. Don't worry, I'm sure she won't mind...There she is!"

"Her?! She looks like she is in 12th grade!" Ryan said.

"No, no, that's Celine's locker roomate. Let's go meet her."

Calleigh grabbed Celine's hand walked towards the girl, Ryan just followed.

"Hi, can I help you?" The girl asked the three of them.

"Yeah, this is my friend here, Celine and this is also her locker."

"I was told I would have a locker buddi. It's nice to meet you Celine. My name is Olivia Waters." Olivia said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you."

"What grade are you in?" Olivia asked each of them.

"We're all in 9th." Calleigh replied for all of them.

"Well I am in 12th, welcome to MBSH. How do you like it so far?"

"It's really cool. I moved here from Toronto just before school started."

"That's a long way, big difference too."

"Oh yeah. But it was a good change."

"I bet it was. What about you?" She said, talkin to Ryan.

"I just moved from Boston. I was supposed to skip a grade but my parents didn't want me to and I am glad they did."

"You must be quite the genius, your lucky you are as smart as you are. It's a gift you should cherish."

"I am doing my best." Ryan said, which made Olivia laugh.

"Well, not to be rude but I have some people to catch up with. Celine, I have arranged the locker so that all of our things fit, no worries, so but your stuff where it will fit. Have a good day!" With that, Olivia left, leaving the threesome alone again. Celine quickly stuffed her stuff in the empty places left in the locker and took out her lunch box while her two friends did the same. They met back at her locker and waited for Ashley.

A minute later, Ashley came up to Celine.

"Hey!"

"Hi. Ashley this is my friend Calleigh, the one I told you about. Well I hadn't realised she had made a friend, I was wondering if he could join us for lunch too..." Celine said.

"It's nice to meet you Calleigh and..."

"Ryan."

"Ryan, and of course you can come too. Follow me." She directed them down the stairs and through some doors till they arrived at the cafeteria. They walked in and it was packed with people. Ranging from 9th graders to 12th graders. All sitting in their groups. Some were eating, some were talking, some were kissing, some were playing intruments and some were playing around and talking loud, which included Eric Delko and his friends, which Celine was guessing were on the football team or something.

Ashley lead them to a table that consisted of 4 girls and 2 guys. They sat down, Ashley and Celine at the end on one side and Calleigh and Ryan on the other side at the end.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Celine," Ashley said, pointing to Celine. "Calleigh," Pointing to Calleigh. "And Ryan." Pointing to Ryan.

"There were a mess of "Hi"s and "Hello"s and "How are you"s folowing the introduction.

"I'm Alina." One girl said. Then the other 3 followed. "I'm Julia." "My name is Jazzay." Hi, I'm Desiree."

Then the guys introduced themselves. "I'm Tanner and he's Jason, hot stuff." He said starring into Celine's eyes big time.

"Ignore Tanner. That's his typical self." Jazzay said. Celine and Calleigh giggled.

They made small talk all through lunch.

Celine's day pretty much consisted of class, taking note of what she needed for the next day then school was over. Christi and Celine met up with Ryan at his locker before they left each other for the day.

"Well, today was fairly simple. NO HOMEWORK!" Calleigh said.

"Well, except for me. Language class, remember." Celine said.

"Right."

"Well expect more." Ryan said, shutting his locker.

"This going to be a long year." They walked towards the doors and they went their ways. Ryan to the left, walking home and Celine and Calleigh went right. They babbled about their day then Calleigh reached her place. Celine still had a few minutes walk when she saw who was walking a head of her. Eric Delko. Celine was suprised to see that he lived only a few houses down from hers. She was suprised in a happy way though.

She finally reached her room and agreed with Ryan, it was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

"_This going to be a long year." They walked towards the doors and they went their ways. Ryan to the left, walking home and Celine and Calleigh went right. They babbled about their day then Calleigh reached her place. Celine still had a few minutes walk when she saw who was walking a head of her. Eric Delko. Celine was suprised to see that he lived only a few houses down from hers. She was suprised in a happy way though._

_She finally reached her room and agreed with Ryan, it was going to be a long year._

Like any parents, Celine's had asked her about her first day and simply Celine said it was fun.

"That's it, nothing else happened...?" Her father asked.

"I met my new friends Calleigh and Ryan. And I met some other people through another girl names Ashley."

"What about your classes?" Her mother asked.

"They are pretty much what I expected, except for my languages class. I decided to Russian as my language choice and we are only 13 in my class. Not only that but, those 13 people consist of 9th, 10th,11th and 12th."

"Wow, so little? Your going to have some fun in that class."

"Not her, the ones laughing at her will." Celine's brother Max said.

"Why are you still here, shouldn't you have a lof, you graduated two years ago!" Celine snapped back.

"Ass face!"

"Dip shit!"

"BOTH OF YOU PLEASE!" Their mother intervened. "The reason your brother isn't gone yet is because he still doesn't know what he would like to persue as a career but your father and myself are greatful he at least has a job."

"As a waiter! How lame!" Celine said with a grin.

"I'm being promoted on Friday to bartender stupid! I told everyone that yesterday."

"No one ever believes you, not to mention even listens to you when you talk, and you thought that that changed yesterday?!" Celine laughed.

"Ok, you two... We get it. Stop." Their father warned them.

After dinner, Celine went on with her night. She went for a walk throught the big park just down the street. It was the first time she had and she never knew there was a recreation center. She decided to go look inside and see what it was like. She walked through the doors and into the loby. There were windows that showed a bit of everything: excercise room, arobics room, basketball court, hockey arena and of course the pool. There was almost no one there, so, she decided to take a look around. She walked to the front desk and saw a lady.

"Excuse me?" Celine asked the lady.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Um, do you have a index for activities, expecially Soccer?"

"Are you wanting to join a team. If so, we have a list here and you can sign up at the booth down the hall to your right."

"I just wanted to have a look, and I also wanted to sign up for the center."

"Well here you are," the lady handed Celine the list of activities and flipped to the page rearding soccer. "And here is the sign up sheet for the center. You will have to pay 5 dollars each time you come in and use the facilities, only for a year then your payments will be reduced. You will be given a pass next time you come in."

Celine thanked the lady, filled the paper out and walked around the center. She looked through the work out room, many machines and a tone of treadmills, perfect for her soccer training. She visited all the other ones and walked into the pool area. She looked around and there was a life guard talking to a girl at a desk in a office and someone swimming in the pool. Celine walked around the pool, shoes and socks off, and looked around. Kiddie pool on one end, slide in the middle and racing stripes on the other end. The guy in the pool was swimming the racing lines back and forth doing a front stroke, which Celine knew well since she had won a school competition in brest stroke and front stroke. But she noticed that this swimmer was really good.

She sort of observed the swimmer for longer then she thought. He started slowing down and eventually stopped at the edge of the pool, he was a few feet away when he saw her. He turned his head and that's when Celine realised who it was.

"Are you going to keep watching me till I leave, I mean, I might have to use the men's room... No to mention, I have to take a shower..." Eric said.

"Sorry, it has just been so long since I have seen someone swim." Celine said leaving.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just haven't been near a pool in almost 3 or 4 years. Last time was a competition and you probably don't care." She tried leaving again.

"No it's ok, no one else to talk to anyway. Keep going..."

"Last time was a competition with my school and I won second place for brest stroke and first place for front stroke. I sort of stopped but it was just nice to see someone so good swim like that again. I forgot how thrilling it is."

"Well, I am here every Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Duly noted." Celine decided it was time to go.

"Will you be swimming again?"

"Maybe, I sort of learned to love another sport. I have to go, it's getting dark and I really don't want to finish my run in the dark."

"Bye." Eric walked towards then change room and Celine left the center. She went around the park and jogged back home with a few minutes till complete darkness.

She took off her shoes and ran upstairs and got into the shower. It was much warmer in Miami then in Toronto. The one thing she didn't appriciate about this exotic city.

She had about an hour before 10 and she still had to write her stupid Russian homework. She took her big Russian book that her teacher gave her, placed it beside her laptop on her desk and started reading and writing. Checking words, write them down, mix them up and make it all work. She was finally done, and it was already after 10. She decided that it was time to sleep, she was tired and she had to wake up fairly early.

She shut her laptop down, shut off the lights, set her alarm and snuggled into bed. He dog ran into her room before she was able to get up and close it. Celine, with the big heart she had, couldn't tell the 3 year old, 4 foot tall, 150 pound, boy Rotweiller to shoo away. Celine just got back into bed and her dog, Romeo, jumped on the end.

Celine fell soundly asleep, even with her dog snoring so loudly. She had dreamt of her day today, then she had dreamt of what it was going to be like within the next year.


	4. Chapter 4

_Celine fell soundly asleep, even with her dog snoring so loudly. She had dreamt of her day today, then she had dreamt of what it was going to be like within the next year. _

Many days have gone by, infact many weeks have gone by. They were all normal days, go to school, learn new things in class, whether it's school related or not, have lunch and gossip with friends, then learn more. Celine had joined the soccer and volleyball team with Ashley and Desiree. Calleigh and Ryan had become Celine's best friends. They were the unseperable triplets and everyone knew it.

It the second last Friday before Christmas Break and last periode was cut short so everyone was emptying their lockers as quickly as they could. Calleigh, Celine and Ryan met up at the doors.

"Ryan, I was texting you like all day. Haven't you been getting my texts?" Celine said.

"Sorry, my mom took away my cell because I was _late _because of _someone..._"

"Well, I didn't know our project was going to take so long. Sorry. When do you get it back?"

"Tonight."

"Well were going to the mall tonight, you want to come."

"You should. You have never come with us! Plus, you need a new wardrobe... Yours is a little..." Calleigh added.

"What? Whats wrong with my clothes?!" Ryan asked, stopping in his tracks. The two girls turned towards him.

"Well, its a bit boring and not character defining. Don't you want to have style and a new look?" Calleigh said.

"Yeah, it could be fun," Celine said, giving Ryan a pout. Ryan secretly really liked Celine. She wasn't the typical 9th grader, like all the others, she happen to be intelligent, a bit more shy then Calleigh. Calleigh has never been shy, no matter what the situation if she had an opinion, it had to come out, but Celine had no trouble holding it in, infact she was really quiet but Ryan loved that about her, she was just so innocent and cute and funny. It just took a while for the funny to come out. "Please?"

"Fine, I have to go though... I'll meet you girls at the mall. Who else is going?" Ryan said starting to walk towards his house.

"4 o'clock! Don't worry, Tanner and Jason are coming!" Celine said walking her way home with Calleigh.

"You booked the appointement right?" Calleigh asked as the girls walked into Celine's room.

"Yup, Victoria, my hairdressor, I have her cellphone number in my phone. I texted her right after Ryan said he'll come and she texted back that she was getting her seat ready."

"Great, Ryan is going to thank us after this." Calleigh said.

"I hope so. I don't want him to change though."

"OMIGOD. I knew it!"

"Cal drop it, your wrong. I just don't want this whole new look of his to change him. I'm doing this because he deserves this and I think it would make him happy in the end."

"If anything happens, we will stop and do an intervention. Understood?" Celine giggled and huggs Calleigh.

"Let's get ready. We have to leave soon." Celine said. "You can use my washroom to get change and ready I'll use my room."

"Thanks."

Calleigh grabbed some items and scooted into the washroom. She put on a white, knee high, slowy skirt and a white lacey tank top with a yellow, knit sweater buttoned under her chest and down. She added a pair of white flatts and a white tote bag, plus, she left her hair down. When she stepped out, she saw Celine dressed in a pair of blue skinnies, white tank top, thin white strapp flip flops with her hair down and holding a white tote bag also.

"Dressed to impress?" Calleigh said with a tease.

"Let's just go." Celine said smiling and walking out the her door.

Calleigh followed Celine down the stairs and to the front door.

"Mom? Dad?" Celine yelled.

"Yes Celine, you can go just call me when you are leaving the mall, I might be in town and I can pick you two girls up. Calleigh, do you think you will be staying the night?" Celine mom yelled from her office downstairs.

"If that's ok with you!"

"Of course, of course."

"Thank you!"

"You can stay when you want to, we never mind."

"Bye mom!" Celine said shutting the door behind herself.

"Lets get to the mall, I'll text Ryan were leaving, he should have gotten his phone." Celine said, walking to the bus stop.

_Hey Ry! We r leaving now. We will meet u at the mall_

_Bye 3_

_C e l i n e_

"And sent."

"And here's our bus." Calleigh said.

They show their passes and they sit on the bus. After two minutes of talking, Celine's phone rang the song _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz.

"Hey Ryan!"

"I got your text. I'm meet you there. My sister is bringing me since she is also goin to the mall."

"I hope we meet, I want to say hi."

"Eww, I hope not."

"Why? Your sister is great!"

"Cayden is not!"

"Well I adore her. Tell her I said hi."

"Alright, see you at the mall. Where do you want to meet?"

"At the Juice Bar?"

"See you chickas later." Celine giggled and hung up.

"Cayden is bringing him! I hope we see her in the mall, she is such a sweetie!"

"That's great, I haven't seen her in so long!"

"I know."

They talked and talked the whole 20 minute bus ride, then they got off. They entered the mall and waited at Juice Bar for Ryan, Jason, Tanner, Desiree and Ashley.

Ten after 4 was when everyone was accounted for. Celine and Calleigh linked each other their arms to Ryan, him in the middle, with the rest following their foot steps till they reached Water Falls, a salon for the rich and famous, which Celine loved going to every since she had moved to Miami. Rich and Famous didn't really describe the place completely, it was still expensive but not crazy money. Celine didn't go so often but when she did, there was only one person to do her hair and it was Victoria Flours. Owner and best coiffeuse in all Miami, according to Celine.

"Celine! How are you?" Victoria hugged Celine as her and Ryan and Calleigh came walking in.

"Hi Victoria. The appointment is all fixed, right?"

"For sure, for sure... You must be Ryan. Celine talks endlessy about you. And she is right, you need my help fast! Come with me. I am going to wash your hair first. Its all a mess..." Victoria said, pushing Ryan towards the back. He looked at Celine helplessly and she just smiled and waved bye, even Calleigh waved bye.

Celine and Calleigh walked back over to their group of friends, who were sitting on a bench, and sat next to them.

"Alright, we have to do this fast. Victoria said we have maximum, an hour."

"I have put a plan together while I was at home getting ready..." Tanner said.

"You have made a plan? You, Tanner?" Desiree had said suprised.

"Yes, me, Tanner had made a plan."

"I am proud of you Tanner! You did well, for someone who isn't you too!" Celine said putting her arm on his shoulders then they all got into a huddle position. "Tell us your plan Tan!"

"Well, Celine and I will do the top half shopping, meaning shirts, sweaters, jackets... Ashley and Desiree, you are in charge of shoes. And Calleigh and Jason, pants and shorts plus accessories. We only have enough money to spend 100 dollars each. Alright so we meet back her at 5:25, understood." Everyone nodded and said their agreements. "Alright break!"

They all parted and shopped till they dropped. Celine and Tanner went through about ten stores till they reached the perfect one and finally found stuff with deals.

Ashley and Desiree ended up buying everything at the first store, since the whole store was pretty much either half off or some other wicked deal. They were done twenty minutes early so they left and got a drink.

Which left Calleigh and Jason. They looked through almost the whole mall till they found the perfect one. They didn't even spend 90 dollars, they were on a roll.

There was about ten minutes left and everyone was already at their meeting spot. So they decided to show each other what they bought.

"So, Ashley and Desiree, show us what you got." Tanner said.

"Well, we got him these skater shoes," Ashley said, taking out a pair of white and green DC skater shoes from a bagg. "And we got these fancier shoes, but still somewhat casual too." She took out the black,swede shoes. "The skaters 60 dollars and the black shoes were half off so 20 dollars."

"That's eighty already..." Calleigh said.

"I know, because we also bought these too." Desiree took out a pair of navy and red Converse with a pair of black and lime green Vans. "The converse were on sale so we got them free when we bought the 45 dollar Vans."

"Thats and extra 25 bucks!" Tanner said.

"I know, we know! We're sorry." Ashley said.

"Don't be, Ryan is worth it, I'll pay the extra 25 if I have to." Celine said.

"Awwww. Celine and Ryan."

"You guys, back to business!"

"Well, Calleigh and Jason, what did you two get?" Tanner addresed himself to the two.

"We found these..." Calleigh pulled out two pairs of jeans, one pair were blue fadded at spots and the other were a dark wash. "40 bucks for both. Then we bought these sweat pants," Jason pulled out a pair of green, Campus sweats. "15 bucks and these two pairs of shorts..." Calleigh and Jason each pulled out a pair, there was one pair of khaki shorts and another pair of jean shorts. "40 bucks together. Which was a total of 95 dollars and under 100 dollars."

"Perfect. On to you two!" Ashley said, pointing to Celine and Tanner.

"We found these two T-shirts," Tanner pulled out red and orange Hollister T-shirts with graphics on them. "Two for 20. Then we found this sweater." Tanner then pulled out a brown plaid hoodie zip up. "For 20 dollars also. Then we found these two long sleeves," he pulled out a white and a yellow long sleeve, one button down and one cotton. "15 dollars for both and finally, this jacket." Celine pulled out a casual navy suit jacket. "45 dollars. All together, 100."

"Well, lets get this ready for Ryan." Calleigh noted.

"I'm going to go see how long Ryan has left." Celine said.

"Alright, let us know."

Celine didn't want to see the master peice and ruin her fun for later so she yelled from behind the wall.

"Victoria?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"How long, around?"

"Five minutes. Baby, he looks so great!"

"Celine, I hope you have an explination for all this!" Ryan yelled to Celine.

"It's not over!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

Celine walked back to her buddies and sat next to them.

"Five more minutes."

"I can't wait!" Calleigh said.

"I bet he is going to look so different." Desiree noted.

"He will never look as good as me though!" Tanner said.

"Ha! Your too funny, I love your sense of humor." Jason added.

"Excuse me, could you two stop arguing for a second? I need someones opnion..." Ryan said as he walked up infront of them...


	5. Chapter 5

_Celine walked back to her buddies and sat next to them._

"_Five more minutes."_

"_I can't wait!" Calleigh said._

"_I bet he is going to look so different." Desiree noted._

"_He will never look as good as me though!" Tanner said._

"_Ha! Your too funny, I love your sense of humor." Jason added._

"_Excuse me, could you two stop arguing for a second? I need someones opnion..." Ryan said as he walked up infront of them..._

Ryan stepped from behind the wall and showed himself in the clothes the group had bought for him. Celine had given them to Victoria when she was getting the time. He was wearing the khaki shorts, the red T-Shirt and the skater shoes, plus his short, spiked up hair. No one would have thought that was Ryan. Ever.

"RYAN!" Calleigh screamed and ran to him and hugged him. She finally let go but he was tossled over by Desiree and Ashley.

"You look so great! Girls are going to be eating you alive." Ashely said.

"I love your hair. It is a crazy improvement. I mean, not that you were terrible before but now you are better!" Desiree studdered.

Tanner and Jason did some complicated handshake and hugged Ryan with a pat on the back.

"You look good, man. All your missing is a lid and you look like you skate for a living." Jason said, being a huge skateboard fan himself.

"Coming from you, thanks." Ryan said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, you might get more chicks then me... I might have to me your wing man when we hit the mall or even at school."

"Oh boy... Where's Celine?" Ryan asked. He said, trying to look around but everyone was crowding around him.

The three girls and two guys had split to each side of Ryan leaving a clear path of site for Ryan to see his most best friend just starring at him. She was expressionless and Ryan was worried. He took a step closer and just stood there, waiting for Celine to move.

Ryan was just about to ask her what was wrong when Celine came running to him. Celine did this alot, Ryan turned around and Celine jumped on his back. Ryan piggy backed her around then stopped, Celine on his back.

"Ryan you look... I can't even find the word for it!" Celine said. "But you better not change yourself. I liked the your old self just now you have better close, unerstood?"

"I promis with all my life." Ryan said.

"Well then, I think you deserve this... One of your many Christmas presents to come." Celine dangled a gift bag from her fingers in front of his face.

"Celine, what are you talking about?! I don't need gifts. What all of you had made me into today is a great gift, Celine I do not need more." Ryan pleaded.

"Too bad!" Celine got off his back and sat him down on a bench. "Now open it!"

Ryan sighed, starring into her eyes, as a sign of surrender. He was taking out filling paper after filling paper till he finally reached a box. It was black with silver writing on it reading 'Valentino'. Ryan wasn't sure what the item was but he knew Valentino was expenssive and he couldn't bare letting Celine spend all this money.

"Celine... Where are you getting all this money? I don't like you spending money like this..." Ryan said, concerned and still holding he unopened box.

"I will tell you later. Just open." Celine begged.

"Alright, alright..." Ryan opened the box and saw a very expensive pair of black aviator sunglasses.

"Put them on!" Celine said. Ryan did as told and even people from in the salon were whistling. Some people that were just walking through the mall would stop and stare at Ryan, he just looked too good.

Ryan striked a pose them flipped them to the top of his head.

"Are you happ-" Ryan was cut off.

"There is more! Keep going!" Celine said excitedly.

"Oh man... I am telling you and making myself owe you, you realise that. I don't care what you say, I will repay you some how." Celine just smiled and stuffed the gift bag into his face.

"Oh man, Ryan that is like... Celine where did you get that?" Tanner said, bug eyed, as Ryan took out a dual timer Tommy Hilfiger watch.

"I knew the guys would be jealous. My father bought it but he decided not to keep it. I told him I would pay for half the price he payed for it then he gave it to me."

"Why did he want to give... I don't care! Celine, thank you so much. I swear to god, and I don't care what you say or do. I am going to ge you the most amazing gift and time of your life. But you won't expect it." Ryan said. Turning his back to Celine, who was standing on the bench.

"Oh yeah!" She jumped on his back and whispered in his ear. "We'll see."

All of them walk through the mall, Celine still on Ryan's back and Jason's arm linking into Calleigh's. Ashley was singing to her ipod and Desiree and Tanner were talking about clothing. They marched the mall till they ran into Ryan's sister was talking to the one and only... Eric Delko. Ryan's sis had just finished highschool and was attending Miami University, which Eric's older sister also attended.

"Do you still want to talk to my sister?" Ryan asked, pointing out the fact that Eric was there too.

"N...no, that's ok. We coudl talk some other time." Celine said. "Aren't you tired of piggy backing me?"

"Never..." Ryan said with a smile.

"What are you talking about Celine, you couldn't wait to catch up with her. Oh come on, let's go say Hi!" Calleigh said, dragging celine, who is now off of Ryan's back, to Cayden.

"Hi Cayden! Sorry to bother you!" Calleigh said as they arrived. The couple turned to them and a big smile appeared on both their faces.

"Calleigh, Celine! You two look pretty. Wheres my scruffy br-" Cayden had just stopped. "OMIGOD, is that my brother?" She was running to him. Celine and Calleigh followed leaving Eric with Cayden's friends.

"Cayden, get off me!" Ryan said, pushing her off him.

"You look so good baby brother!" She looked at him then turned to Celine and Calleigh and all their friends. "What did you do to him?"

"We got him a haircut and clothes shopping." Ashley said.

"He hates shopping!" Cayden said.

"Yeah well, we had to do that for him." Celine said.

"I bet." Cayden laughed.

"Since when do you hang out with Delko?" Ryan asked.

"Since I am friends with his sister... What is it to you?" Cayden asked, getting a little upset.

"Nothing, I am going to catch a cab. You can leave when you want." Ryan said starting to walk away.

"You have enough money?" Cayden asked him.

"Yes, now can I leave?"

"I am not stopping you, go, hot shot!"

"Bye!" He said waving good bye and the group of friends stroughted the mall again.

They had smoothies and gossiped all night long. They counted endless stories about everything. They argued about movies and foods and they did what pretty much all teenagers do: Ask who they liked, over and over.

"Come on Cal, there has got to be someone..." Ashley insisted.

"Well, ok there is someone...I am not going to tell who. Not now anyway."

"We can guess, or at least tell us about him?" Celine asked.

"Well... He is sort of quiet but he is really funny and he is really good at the sport he does. I love hanging around him. I don't even think he realises how crazy I am about him..." Just then Calleigh caught a glimpse of Jason's disspointement.

Calleigh got up and walked around the table and pulled Jason up.

"Could you help me... See my father's birthday is Sunday and I need some ideas for a gift." Jason just nodded. Calleigh took his hand and pulled him to a store.

They found themselves in a furniture store way at the back where there were only sofas and reclining chairs. Calleigh sat on one and Jason followed.

"You think you can afford a LazyBoy?" Jason teased.

Calleigh smiled and leaned into Jason, leaving him with a kiss on the lips. Jason was speechless, till he realised the guy Cal was talking about was him.

"Cal..." She smiled.

"Yes, I was talking about you at the table. And I really do like you..."

"I know there is more to this..."

"Well, obviously, as you have noticed, Celine and Ryan are made for each other. They are never going to admit it not matter what we do, but I have thought of something totally out of it. Whi Ryan's new look, it is bound to work."

"Cal, I don't know. This is messing with peoples lives... We shouldn't do this. What is your plan, by the way?"

"Jealousy is a very powerful emotion. We do anything to sooth it. I was thinking, with this new look of his, he is bound to be asked out or what ever. Now, Celine will get jealous, BIG TIME... So either she'll tell Ryan or she will get a boy pal of her own and then Ryan will get jealous and finally tell her his feelings..."

"Calleigh, that is really pushing it not to mention if your little plan doesn't work, you might just screw up the best friendship anyone has seen."

"You know, we all know, they are perfect for each other and if we don't do anything, there is a chance they may never realise so. I can't let that happen!"

"I'm not sure about this..."

"Whether you help me or not, I am doing this."

"Fine, I'll help. Only because I really care for you an if your going down, so am I."

"I am not going down and you are the best!" She smiled and kissed him again.

Calleigh enterwinded her fingers with Jason's. They walked out of the store and back to their friend's table once more.

"Look at you two..." Desiree said, one eyebrow lifted.

"What a surprise." Celine said sarcastically. "My mom just called, Cal, you ready to leave?"

"Not really, but we have to go so..."

"Bye" Everyone hugged both of them goodbye. Jason kissed Calleigh and Celine got an extra hugg from Ryan.

"Thanks, remember, I owe you..." He whispered into her ear.

After that, the two girls waited outside for Celine's mother. The got picked up and brought home.

The rest of the gang left right before the mall closed and made it back home on time.

They each spent their weekends finishing off projects, wacthing TV and going to the park with neighbors.

But then, Monday came. Ryan's new look was going to be put into play and so was Calleigh and Jason's plan....


	6. Chapter 6

"_Bye" Everyone hugged both of them goodbye. Jason kissed Calleigh and Celine got an extra hugg from Ryan._

"_Thanks, remember, I owe you..." He whispered into her ear._

_After that, the two girls waited outside for Celine's mother. The got picked up and brought home._

_The rest of the gang left right before the mall closed and made it back home on time._

_They each spent their weekends finishing off projects, wacthing TV and going to the park with neighbors. _

_But then, Monday came. Ryan's new look was going to be put into play and so was Calleigh and Jason's plan..._

"Where's Ryan? Class starts like, two minutes from now." Celine asked Ashely hysterically as Celine was gathering her stuff for Russian class. Celine was wearing pair of faded blue jeans, a yellow tank top with one of those plaid in-style scarves and yellow flatts.

"I'm sure he'll be here, with his new look he is probably getting stopped the whole walk to school." Ashley joked around. Ashely was wearing her favourite pair of jean short and a two buttoned quarter length hooded red shirt and flatts.

"Probably..." Celine said with a dissapointed sigh.

Ashley noticed but didn't say anything. They just started walkin to class. They got in with a minute to spare so they sat in their favourite spots in the back corner of the class. Ashley was telling Celine about some childhood story when big'n'bad Eric sits infront of them. He swivled his chair around to see them face to face.

"Ladies." He said with a smile. "You were at the mall, stole Cayden for 5 minutes..." He addressed himself to Celine.

"We both were." Ashley added. "In fact a whole bunch of us were."

"Yeah well, who was the guy with the Hollister shirt?"

"Ryan." Celine answered him.

"That's Cayden's brother? Isn't he all nerdy and dorky."

"He is not! What you saw, was that dorky to you?" Celine snapped back.

"No, that's the thing. He totally-"

The teacher cut him off, telling everyone to pay attention. Eric walked back to his 'supposedly' ex girlfriend, Natalia.

"They might be over but they are still hanging... Strange, nah!" Ashley whispered, Celine giggled.

"Miss Weatherly?" The teacher said her name in a low tone.

"Sorry..."

"I am not in the mood today. You are here to learn not joke around and amuse yourself juring class. Detention, miss Weatherly."

"Sir, you can't be serious." Eric said, regretting it after the teachers next words.

"Interferring with other people discussions is incredibly rude, mister Delko. It will get you nowhere, but today, its getting you detention!"

"Damn." Eric said in a hushed tone.

Natalia started rubbing his back but he just shrugged it off.

"Guess they are really done..." Ashley said.

"You think!" Celine said in an annoyed tone.

Class had gone by very slowly. But when the bell finally rang, Celine was ready to bolt, she couldn't wait to see Ryan again.

"Miss Weatherly, please?" He was pointing to his desk. Celine slowly and sadly walked over to his desk where he was sitting. "Here you are." He handed her her detention slip.

"Thanks." Celine said.

"You started this class so well and now you are getting detentions. Something wrong?"

"No. Its all personal junk. Don't worry..." Celine asured him.

The teacher sighed and excused her.

Celine ran to her locker, put all her stuff in and took out her next class equipement. She was running late but luckily luck was on her side that day, she beat the bell by a minute. She sat in her ususal spot; beside Calleigh and behind Ryan, who, surpisingly he was sitting in his spot.

"Where were you this morning! I have been worried all Russian class!" Celine scolded Ryan.

"I'm sorry. I got here early to see you guys and I just got overwhelmed with people who thought... You wouldn't believe this... They thought I was a new kid." There was a smile on Ryan's face. Celine was happy for him because for once, other then her and his friends, have seen how great Ryan is through his clothes now. Ryan was happy, apart from being really nice and lovable, Eric was right, Ryan was a little dorky and nerdy but now he's got the whole school as friends, or at least the ninth grade, and she knew he was happy.

"I'm glad your new look is working out for you." Celine said.

"Yeah me too." Ryan said, Celine looked down at her notes as the teacher explained what they were sipposed to study for their next test, and thats when Calleigh found the right time to slap Ryan across the head before Celine could see. Ryan said oww with out sound and then immediately turned his head and started listening.

Class was finally over for the trio and they were given no homework for the week since this was casual week and christmas was on its way. They put their stuff away and met at Celine's locker. Girls that were passing by would give Ryan a desired look and guy would yell "Hey Man!" and give him a cool highfive type thing.

"So, into the caff we go!" Calleigh said as both girls took one arms in theirs. But just then a group of people came up to Ryan. Celine and Calleigh immediatly let go of Ryan so that he could talk with the people.

They greeted him, girls and guys. The girls were flirting and the guys were acting cool. Celine and Calleigh got fet up and just stood behind Ryan. Calleigh got so tired of waitin she tapped his shoulder and told him they were leaving to go eat. Ryan said he would join them later. So the two girls left, feeling like something was missing.... Ryan was, but what could they do. They changed him and now they were facing their consequences.

"Where's Ryan?" Jazzay asked.

"After the totaly style make over we gave him... He leaves us and hangs out with the bimbos and jackasses of the 9th grade!" Celine said angrily.

"Calm down girly."Tanner said. He wrapped his arm around Celine's shoulders and she just layed her head on his shoulder. "It isn't Ryan's fault. Just think how much good you did for him."

"It doesn't feel good for me. I miss him."

"It's been half a day..."

"I know, I am over reacting a little too much. I just have to get throught this week."

"We'll help. We all miss him, Celine. But we have to accept it. The happier he is, the happier we should be." Ashley said.

The group finsihed their lunch and babbled a it till it was time to get to class. But, Celine was told to meet Calleigh in class since she was going to walk with Jason this time. Celine was alone at her locker trying to stuff a binder into her locker when an arm took the binder and pushed it in easily, or at least that's what it looked like. The arms was long and tanned and muscular. One she recongnized.

"Thank you." She said, not even turning around, worried she would get nervous speeking to that guy. Why, because it was who he was.

"You won't even say thanks to my face?" The guy said, Celine noticed a smile in his tone.

"Well I really have to get to class..." Next thing she knew, she was facing Eric's wonderful chest. He was quite tall.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"I said, I really have to get to class."

"Well, see, M. Fairbanks told us that we were partnered together for the project because of our detentions..."

"Since when?"

"Right after he told us we get detention, weren't you listening?"

"No..."

"You realise that was the whole point you got detention."

"I know, I know..."

"Well anyway, I figured, after detention, we could hook up and work on it."

"Oh yeah? Well, where should we?"

"How does the rec center sound?"

"Fine. We might as well walk there from school. See you then."

"Sure. Bye!"

Celine was overwhelmed but on her way to class, she decided to play Ryan's game: Fight jealousy with more jealousy. She wasn't sure if that was a smart idea but she was fairly sure it could work.

Celine went through the day, without telling anyone about the incident with Eric at her locker. When she arrived in detention, she noticed Eric but didn't sit with him because he was with his buddies and she didn't want to bother them. She did her homework and she finished off the book she was reading. By then, detention was over and she was locking up her locker. She was walking out the door when someone took her bag. She was worried it was a robber so went into attack mode when she turned around. She almost hit Eric if he hadn't had ducked.

"Woah! Watch it, I was just going to carry your bag for you." Big smile taking over his face.

"Go ahead!"

They walked all the way to the recreation center and had some hot drinks with their homework.

They hadn't finished yet and decided they should do the same tomorrow.

Eric walked her home, even to her porch.

"Well, sleep tight." Eric said, walking down the first step and stopped.

"Goodnight Eric." Celine reached for the handle on her door when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"You know I'm not dating Natalia, right?"

"I figured it out. That's too bad."

"Not at all." Celine smiled at what he had said. She was surpised a simple 9th grader like her had become a 11th grader's crush, well, maybe his crush.

"Night..." Celine enterred her house, said "Hi" to her parents and left them to take a shower and to talk to people on msn for a little while then go to bed.

Her day was fairly blue at first but it ended brightly. Now all she had to do was show Ryan that she could play his game too. She had to somehow prance around, Eric and her, with Ryan watching and starring. So, she thought about the next few days and what she could apply to make her plan work.

Calleigh and Jason's plan was working in a way, Celine was jealous and she was trying to make Ryan jealous but will it work?...


	7. Chapter 7

_Her day was fairly blue at first but it ended brightly. Now all she had to do was show Ryan that she could play his game too. She had to somehow prance around, Eric and her, with Ryan watching and starring. So, she thought about the next few days and what she could apply to make her plan work._

_Calleigh and Jason's plan was working in a way, Celine was jealous and she was trying to make Ryan jealous but will it work?..._

The next day, Celine curled her hair to look prettier. She felt it was a pretty, fragile girl day today, and Calleigh called her up and asked her to put on cute clothes, which got Celine in the mood too. She put on a pair of jean shorts, knee high socs with almost knee high white cowboy boots and two layers of blue tank tops. Then she added a big tote bag and a bandana around her neck. She left her hair down and naturally curled but inhanced with mousse.

She took one last look in the mirror after applying her makeup and off she went, walking to school. She wasnèt expecting to see Calleigh since she had spent the night with Jason and his sister Jaquelyn. She was hoping to Ryan though, but she knew that was fairly unlikely, since he had made some new friends. Celine wasn't upset with the friends he made but rather with the fact that Ryan hadn't included his old friends with his new ones, that he hadn't introduced them so they could all become friends.

"Ryan probably just forgot, it's only been a day. Right? He'll remember..."Celine said to herself, just trying to reassure herself.

"Who are you talking to?"A voice snuck up behind her.

"Umm, no one! I wasn't talking! You are hearing things..." Celine said, immediatly noticing Eric.

"No see, I heard what you said..."

"Yeah right!"

"Ryan probably just forgot, it's only been a day. Right? He'll remember..." Eric repeated in a high voiced tone.

"OMIGOD, you did hear!"

"What did he forget your english book or something?"

"You can say that."

"Ok..."

They small talked all the way to school, Ryan was traling at some distance behind them, slmot in a spying manner. Ryan was jealous. He noticed Celine has been hanging around with Eric and Ryan found that really strange. Something was up and he wanted to know and he is going to find out. The only thing was all his new buddies that just can't seem to leave him alone. Ryan had decided that it was time for undercover work.

Ryan ran back home to get a black suit jacket, one of his new hats and his black matching suit pants and placed them in his bag. He remembered there was a concert today and what better way to sneak around then blending in with the guys from the band, some jazz band...

Everyone's day went as supposed to. Till the concert. Ryan had seen Eric and his friends and girlfriends and they were never in the theatre where everyone else was. They were always hanging around somewhere in the school and Ryan, today, was going to find them and find out what Eric was up to.

The last of everyone was in the theatre and the doors had just been shut. Just before, Ryan had asked for permission to use the washroom and was granted. Ryan used that permission to get to his bag, change into the outfit he brought, slipped on the fantastic glasses the adorable Celine gave him and walked the hallways as discretely as he could. He would slip into doorways when teachers walked by and he would greet the students walking by and sing in the hallway as if he was part of the band.

After ten minutes of going through the school when he finally saw Eric and two of the guys on the football team. He snuck around a corner and just watched. He had trouble hearing them so he needed to find away to get closer. That's when he remembered his english class had a neighbor door, he walked to it and was now in the next room closer to the gang of friends. He tip toed to the slighty open door and stuck his ear to the open sound waves.

"... I can't believe this. But, I know he likes her so my plan might just work. Things will finally be back to normal..." Eric was saying.

"How?" Ryan was guessing he was like the stupid guy on the team... Ryan inwardly laughed.

"Doge, man, listen. If I make this guys jealous, he will do something about it. I'll back off and everyone will leave him alone because he is taken, well the girls anyway. Now the girls will be back, drooling, starring at me and the guys just follow the girls. Do you understand now?"

"Pretty much."

"Looking good Delko..." A blond girl said walking by.

"You too, Jeana." Eric looked her up and down. As she walked away, Eric stared her down, ass and all around.

"Pig." Ryan said quietly.

"You two aren't together yet?" One of the other guys Eric was hanging out with continued.

"Nah, after this mess, maybe." Eric answered.

"Why not, it's not like your with her or have anything going on."

"Yeah, but that is really pushing it, I don't want to hurt her..."

"Just say her name already!" Ryan whispered to himself already.

"How long are you going to do this for?" The sme guy asked Eric again.

"How ever long this little wannabe wants it to go for."

"What if this goes through Christmas? You really going to spend your day with..her? She isn't even your type..."

"How do you know my type?"

"Your type, at least from everyone else's point of view... Hot and sexy and well, like that. Typical blond, not that they are all blond."

"Shut up man. That is not true..."

"When is the last time you dated a chick with an average grade of over 69%?"

"It's been a while, but the latest happen to be really nice and were smart in other ways..."

"In your mouth?"

Eric slapped the guy in the back of the head.

"Shut up!"

"Well, now you have a girl who is smart, younger, not as hot but still pretty... Maybe your taking a step foward, maybe you should see where this goes."

Ryan actually thought Eric was actually thinking about it. The guys were quiet for half a minute when all at once, they just started laughing.

"Who was I kidding." The guy said.

"Well, could happen." There was another pause then more laughing.

"The last thing I want to do though, is cause to much trouble..." Eric continued.

"What ever, man!"

"What do you mean, what ever?"

"This, Celine chick, isn't worth you being nice. Just make the plan work then leave."

"No man! No one is that low."

"What ever, I am going to go see what, Sydney is doing..."

"Yeah well at least I have the guts to date a 9th grader!"

"What ever D! Sydney is waiting!"

Eric shook his head and left his friends. He walked down a hall and ended up at at the end of the hall. He slipped down the wall and crashed onto the floor, legs streched out and head up towards the season and eyes closed. A big sigh escaped his mought and he went into thought.

Ryan atcually thought he was a decent guy but he was listening to the wrong people not to mention screwing up his rep.

But Ryan knew, that anybody with a heart would do, tell Celine what he had heard.

Ryan left and got change into normal close and walked back to the theatre. He wondered around till he found Calleigh and Jason.

"Hey, where's Celine? I really need to talk to her..." Ryan asked.

"She left about ten minutes ago. She got sick almost all over the toilet." Calleigh said with a sad smile.

"Damn."

"We haven't seen you in a while." Jason said frowning.

"I'm sorry. It's just with the new look and everything, I've been-"

"I don't care Ryan... Go hang out with who you will." Jason said.

"Jason..." Calleigh said, head down. She knew Jason was only defending both her and Celine, Ryan's best friends, but she didn't want him to do it like that.

"Fine, you know what. I am just going to leave. How's that?" Ryan said angrily.

"I was only concerned about Celine! Her and Eric shouldn't be happening. He is screwing her over but you know what... WHAT EVER!" Ryan walked away to his other groups of friends.

He was a bit upset but he knew they were right. Ryan had to make things right again. Starting tomorrow he was goin to fix everything, starting with... Celine.


	8. Chapter 8

"_We haven't seen you in a while." Jason said frowning._

"_I'm sorry. It's just with the new look and everything, I've been-"_

"_I don't care Ryan... Go hang out with who you will." Jason said._

"_Jason..." Calleigh said, head down. She knew Jason was only defending both her and Celine, Ryan's best friends, but she didn't want him to do it like that._

"_Fine, you know what. I am just going to leave. How's that?" Ryan said angrily. "I was only concerned about Celine! Her and Eric shouldn't be happening. He is screwing her over but you know what... WHAT EVER!" Ryan walked away to his other groups of friends._

_He was a bit upset but he knew they were right. Ryan had to make things right again. Starting tomorrow he was goin to fix everything, starting with... Celine._

That night, Celine was declared sick by her mother. She had a sore stomach,sore throat and headaches. Her mother gave her some tylenol but it never worked. Not for this cold anyway. Celine just decided tha sleep would cure it more then anything, so she slept the night through.

Celine woke up to her alarm singing a radio station. Celine sat up quickly and felt notious. She thought that maybe it would be best to stay home for the day, best not throw up on people in class. She stayed in bed till her brother slammed her door opened and yelled at her to get up. Not only didn't he wait for her to respond before walking away, he left the door open. Celine's throat was so sore, she couldn't yell at him. Celine's mother noticed though and walked in quietly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Celine.

"I'm hoping it didn't get worse."

"Well, throw up yet?"

"No."

"Feel notious?"

Celine sat up again. This time, notiousness didn't come to mind.

"I did, but not anymore."

"Well that's a good sign. So is the fact that you can at least talk."

"Yeah. Still sucks being sick."

"Oh yeah! Get some sleep. I am definatly not sending you to school."

"NO! I have to. I have to finish my project with Eric for Russian class."

"I thought that wasn't due till Friday?"

"I know but Eric and I still have to put our work together then we have to make a poster and..."

"Why don't you call him over. Maybe you can do your work. I'm 95% sure you are not contageous or else anyone in this house would be sick as well."

"I'll give him a call or something. Thanks mom."

"Your welcome, sweetie. Get some sleep."

"Yep!"

As soon as Celine's mom shut the door, Celine reached for her cell and found Eric's number. She decided a text would be easier to understand then her scratchy voice.

_Hey Eric!_

She got a text back

--

_Hey, where r u?_

_--_

_Home, sck._

_--_

_What about the project?_

_--_

_Damn..._

_--_

_U have a spare after lunch, right?_

_--_

_Yeah, y?_

_--_

_Well, if we want 2 finish this, y dont u come over and we can finish it here._

_--_

_Alright, sounds good. Meet u at home around lunch!_

_--_

_Thanks, I o u._

_--_

_I need this A+ as much as u do!_

_--_

_TTYS..._

Celine shut her eyes happily. The first and only time her parents were going to let a boy, older too, into her room was when she was sick and not feeling anywhere near daring. Parents, so typical.

Celine was in a deep sleep when she heard the doorbell ring. That's when she realised she was the only one home. She made sure she had her PJs on and walked down the stairs to front door. Before opening the door, she tied her hair up in a very messy bun, added a headband and checked in the mirror to make sure she didn't have any embarresing pimples showing off. She took a deep breath and answered the door.

"Come in." Celine said.

"Wow you must be sick!"

"I look that bad?!" Celine had a worried look on her face.

"Well, no actcually... It's just... Your parent's let me over, unsupervised, and into your bedroom... Not very normal. But you do look a little pale."

"Thanks." Celine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Not that it isn't pretty." Celine stopped and just looked at him. Once she finally got her heart to almost normal speed she walked towards the kitchen, Eric right on her tail.

"Anything I ca offer you? Food, drinks?"

"No, that's ok. Ate at school, have a water bottle with me too."

"Well I am scarred to eat anything so, why don't we just head on to my room."

"Sounds perfect." Eric said, with a huge 200 watt smile on his face.

Celine lead him to her room.

Eric took in her royal blue room. Her bed sheeting was beige with black pillows and detailling. She had a chandeliere with bijoux hanging as her source of light and a beeded off white lamp on her bedroom set, also off white night table. On her dresser was a bunch of jewlery and her black wood desk was a laptop, some cleared space and a bunch of notepads, binders and pens.

"Why don't you rest while I write and do the work." Eric suggested.

"No, I have to help and we still have the poster to do too."

"Celine, you have donw enough work on this project. You have found all the information and you know what, it's my turn to do all the work."

Celine was a little hesitant but she snuck back under the covers into her lovely, comfortable bed. She shut her eyes and just layed there. Eric on the other hand had his eyes wide open, starring at her relaxing, her tense shoulders just falling slump, peace appearing on her face.

Eric had to get to work, so he took the print outs that belonged to Celine and the print outs that belonged to him and started typing on her laptop.

About an hour later, Celine woke up.

"OMIGOD, I fell a sleep... Why didn't you wake me up?!" She wasn't angry, she was more suprised.

"You looked peaceful."

"And...?"

"I saw no point in bothering you." Celine bit her lip to hide her greatful smile.

Celine got out of bed and scooted to the washroom. When she got back, she took a seat beside Eric and grabbed a pen.

"So, what's left?"

"Just the poster."

"Perfect. Let's get to work."

"Are you sure?" Eric said, posing a worried hand on hers. Celine was suprised but caught her breath.

"Positive."

"Alright."

The both of them took the next hour Eric had left to finish their project. After a half hour though, Celine had to take a break because of a little headache but she marched to the kitchen, got some advil, then marched back to her bedroom and kept going.

"Well, that should do it." Eric declared.

"It looks fantastic!"

"I'll bring it home incase your not feeling good tomorrow and I can give it in."

"That's fine but I am telling you, I will be at school."

"I know, I know. Look, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Alrighty." Celine crawled back into bed but only half in the covers.

"Oh, you need anything, before I leave?" Eric asked as he approached the bed.

"Coul you pass me my iPod?" She sat up pointing to her iPod on her dresser.

"Here." Eric handed her iPod.

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"No, I think I will be ok till my parents come home." She winked to him.

"I'm glad your feeling better." He said as he squeezed her hand. He let go and walked out her bedroom door and she heard her front door shut.

Celine shut her eyes and fell a sleep like earlier only this time, she was dreaming about school, Eric and Ryan both there, she was stuck in the middle trying to decide who. Will she have to do so in real life though?...


	9. Chapter 9

"_Anything else?"_

"_No, I think I will be ok till my parents come home." She winked to him._

"_I'm glad your feeling better." He said as he squeezed her hand. He let go and walked out her bedroom door and she heard her front door shut._

_Celine shut her eyes and fell a sleep like earlier only this time, she was dreaming about school, Eric and Ryan both there, she was stuck in the middle trying to decide who. Will she have to do so in real life though?..._

Celine's alarm was both buzzing in her dream and in her room. She slapped the alarm off and turned on her shower radio as she walked into her washroom and shut the door. First she brushed her teeth, did her make-up and finished up with her hair. She then walked back into her room and got dressed i n a short-ish jean skirt, pale green sparkly ROXY T-shirt, white and black sports sweater and white flats.

She was walking out the door when she saw Eric with their poster.

"So, turn out well? I'm here and were done the work..." Celine said.

"Turned out perfect." That 200 watt small came upon his face again.

"What are you listening to?" Celine asked, noticing his iPod headphones in one here.

"Here." He handed her the other headphone.

She placed it in her ear and listened. It was I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
No need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It can not wait, I'm yours

Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
A la one big family (2nd time: A la happy family)  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love

I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours

By the time the song finally finished, they were already at school.

"I didn't think you were into that music..." Celine said.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Well, just because..."

"Because?"

"You are bad ass Eric Delko, that's because!"

Eric laughed some more.

"What?" Celine said with an inocent smile.

"Well I never thought of as A+, grade grubbing, study, get everything right kind of girl..."

"What did you think I was?"

"I'm not telling." Eric ran into the school. Celine was still a little tipsy from being so sick, so she just jogged after him.

She lost him but she sis spot her locker and decided that was probably the best place to be right now, since class started in about 5 minutes. She grabbed her books for Russian language and started walking down the corridor.

She was just looking down at her pile of stuff in her hands to make sure she had everything when someone pulled her into a door whole in the wall. Celine let out a squeek but was able to hold in a scream.

"It's just me."

"ERIC!" Celine said in an angry whisper but she just couldn't stay mad at him, especially not when he used his husky voice to get what he wants.

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." Celine's gold eyes were shimmering and wide open.

"Your part of the group organizing tomorrow's christmas decos and themes and concert thing, right?"

"Yeah, me and my friends and some 10th graders and one 12th grader... Why?"

"Well I have this really cool idea-"

"Then your in the group with us."

"That's not exactly the rep I want to own at this school."

"Oh, it's not cool organizing some big concert and getting to meet the ones and only Metro Station? I mean, the people that got them here mean absolutely nothing at all, right?"

"Metro Station eh?"

"Just don't tell anybody. And, if you do plan on joining, after school in the gym is the meeting."

Eric nodded and Celine left to her class.

They gave in their project and hadn't seen each other all day. Celine was relieved to see her buddies again. Only not Ryan. But, what she didn't know was that all day Ryan has been trying to reach her but he kept getting cought up with other people, always missing Celine by a minute.

The group working on the next day's, Friday's, events met in the gym after school, including Eric, some of his friends and Ryan and some of his chums. Everyon was sat in a circle so Celine, as she did before, stepped into the center and started to speak.

"As everyone knows, tomorrow is Friday; the last before our Christmas break and not to mention the last day before Christmas eve also. So the school has provided us with decorations and tools. Now we have the whole school to decorate in one night. If our objective isn't finished, we were given permission to stay the night as long as we found a shaperone. Which I did and it is M. Starleen, Russian, French and Spanish teacher. He won't be hear till 9 o'clock." Everyone let out a gasp. No one expected to be staying so late. "Those who want or have to go home, leave when you would like I just want to know if there is anyone willing to stay?"

Calleigh and Jason's arm went up. Ryan's then Eric's too. Two girls from the 10th grade and the one 12th grader.

"You realise it might be an all nighter?" Everyone nodded. "All right, well, we will meet back here at four, those who are spending the night, I want you to go home, pack some things then be back alright. Those who are not staying will start now. Before anyone leaves though, Courtney," One of the 10th grade girls stood up. "will explain the decoration plan." Celine sat down between Calleigh and one of Eric's friends.

"Well everyone. Everyone is going to be grouped into twos. Please group up."

Celine and Ashley were paired up, Calleigh and Jason, Desiree and Jazzay, Tanner and Julia. Ryan and a girl named Demi paired up, which got Celine's blood boiling quite a bit, Eric and his buff friend paired up, etc.

"So I want the taller people," She addressed herself to Eric and company. "To do the banners and decos up top. I want four groups to seperate the decos and create some and the others to decorate the school with the rest of the decos. Everyones got it. So the four groups should be the ones composed mostly of those who are not staying the night tonight, the ones that are, go home and pack up.

Celine and Eric and Calleigh and Jason were all headed one direction and Ryan was headed the other. He was so extremely jealous of Eric, he knew Eric was up to know good so why did he feel so jealous. It was making him go crazy. He made up his mind that tonight he had to tell Celine, it was then or never. SO has he packed and got ready, he made sure he knew what he was going to say.... What should he say?


	10. Chapter: EXTRA

**This is a little game type thing I wanted to try. Here is how it goes:**

**Read the story and imagine what you think I am going to finish it with.**

**Now, write down your ideas anywhere and think about them long and hard.**

**Leave me a comment with your idea, it has to be fairly detailed and must include these rules:**

**Must be of the night only, nothing including the next day of school.**

**Christmas theme remember.**

**I don't want any too sexual content, kissing and etc is fine. No sex or anything of the sort. Some of the people, either readers or writer, are still young, like me, so keep it near the PG rating.**

**Your idea must include a problem and have it somewhat solved.**

**Plus, your idea must include a MISTLETOE.**

**Those who want to actually write a chapter and I will read over and add some or re-write some, go ahead.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Special thanks to my little helper CSIMiamiLuver2012, she was the winner of my little game. I would also like to thank Julie****172006 and Eric-Delko's-little-girl-4-eva for also participating. Your ideas were really great, all, but I had to pick which I thought was the most unique and CSIMiamiLuver2012 stood out the most. I hope as I write this story or another one, I will have great ideas like the ones that were presented to me for this chapter and hopefully I will have more participants next time too :)**

_Celine and Eric and Calleigh and Jason were all headed one direction and Ryan was headed the other. He was so extremely jealous of Eric, he knew Eric was up to know good so why did he feel so jealous. It was making him go crazy. He made up his mind that tonight he had to tell Celine, it was then or never. SO has he packed and got ready, he made sure he knew what he was going to say.... What should he say? _

Celine packed her PJs, which consisted of yellow and red plaid baggy cottom PJ bottoms, red and white baseball style shirt and and a yellow heandband. She then packed for the next day, the theme was christmas so she got all her equipment out of her closet. She packed a sparkly red santa hate, a red turttle neck long sleeve knee high red dress with a big black with gold buckle belt, then she packed black cow boy boots all in a big black tote bag. Plus, she packed curling iron for her hair and extra make-up for her face.

Calleigh packed a pair of green with snowman PJ bottoms, a flanel button down matching shirt and a teddy bear Jason had given her the other day. The she packed a pair of jeans, a red and green plaid shirt t-shirt and a santa hat also with a pair of green flatts. Then added a santa pin to her shirt.

Eric packed blue and red plaid Joe Boxer PJ pants, a skin tight muscle showing grey t-shirt that said ''Only day a girl can't slap you for kissing her before knowing her name. Thank god for mistletoes!'' then he packed a pair of jeans and a green and red farmers shirt with a white and red santa hat.

Ryan packed his green Campus sweat pants and white long sleeve. He then packed a jar of gel for the next day and a pair of khaki shorts, his red holister short with a green long sleeve layered under and of course the santa hat. Plus, he thought a little cologne for the night would help his confidence level when he had this, talk, with Celine.

About a half hour later, all of the little helpers were in the gym including those who were staying the night. Celine stood up on a chair and got everyone's attention.

"Alright, so now that everyone is here, we will get to work, and I mean work. We have to have everything done by tomorrow so partner up and head to your assigned sections and rock this school!"

Some whistled, some clapped but after they all got to work. Celine and Ashley got to work in the downstairs with Eric and his buddi Todd. The boys were hanging up banners and stuff to beput in hard to reach places. The girls were decorating locker and putting up posters.

"Who came was the one to book Metro Station?" Eric started conversation.

"That was courtney, I think, when she is older, she i going to be some event planner. I am telling you, she has fantastic skills in that departement!" Ashely answered.

"Why did you ask the language teacher? I mean seriously he's a little strict." Todd asked Celine.

"He is a really cool teacher. And lucky for us, he isn't old and grumpy! He is like in his 20s and he is super nice he just lays down the rules like he is supposed to. Plus, he can relate to us a lot better then Mrs. Perelli." Celine stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Yeah, he really is cool. Todd that's coming from me." Eric smiled to Celine.

"See!" Celine said.

"I guess, i don't even think we need a shaperone!" Todd said.

"Your joking right? King of breaking the rules, free of responsabilities?" Ashley said giggling.

"No." He winked to Ashley.

They hung stuff up and they decorated lockers. Plus, Celine thought it would be rocking if they decorated the palm trees as christmas trees.

"That is so cute!" Cleine said staring at the Christmas palm tree.

"Your opinion of cute is very strange." Eric noted.

"Well I guess you're a little strange looking." Celine said looking throuh her eyelashes. Her eyes were glittery because of the light shining upon them.

"Oh really." Eri said in a very husky tone. He wrapped his arms around her hips and leved his head so that he could kiss her, which he did.

When they seperated, that's when Celine saw the mistletoe. She started laughing at the sight behind Eric: Todd was on his hands and knees and Ashley was standing up on his back holding the mistletoe over their heads. Eric noticed Celine and turned to see Ashley and Todd, he just burst out laughing.

What none of them had seen was Ryan walking towards the bathroom when he saw both Eric and Celine kiss. Ryan was furious. He walked straight to them and stopped dead infront of Celine.

"HOW COULD YOU, CELINE!? REALLY?" Ryan yelled angrily.

"Yo, man! Hey, it was harmless, we were under a mi-" Eric said, trying to calm him down. But Ryan was too furious to even listen.

"STAY OUT OF IT! YOU ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE... I know what you are up to, using Celine to get your stupid popularity back! You don't care if you hurt her, if she goes home sad and blaming herself for even thinking that you liked her. Only your stupid plan isn't going to happen, I am making sure you never see her again!"

"RYAN LEAVE ME ALONE! Don't you dare make up things like that! That is unbelievably SELFISH of you! You are just jealous and all you see is red!" Celine said very angrily.

"I am not jealous! I... just really care about you and I don't want you getting hurt in the end, Celine you have to believe me. How could I make that up?" Ryan pleaded.

"Just leave, Ryan. I don't want to hear it!" Celine was walking towards Eric and Ashley and Todd as she said it.

Celine was a little blue but she tried to hide and she succeed. Ryan left back to his group pissed off. They noticed and decided to give him some space. On the other hand, Eric snuck Celine into an empty and private class room.

"You ok?" Eric said.

"Was it true?" Celine asked.

"Was what true?"

"What Ryan said, was it true?"

Eric looked at her, he was really starting to like her and if he told her the truth, even if he added that it wasn't in his intentions to hurt her in the end especially now since he really likes her but he thought it would just push her away from him so he didn't mention it but neither did he deny it. "I think, that you need to get your mind off of all this." He pulled her to the gym and they stared around the empty room.

"I think we should start. Just you and me." Eric smiled as he told her.

"That's alot of decorating to do!"

"Well we better get started then!" Celine smiled and left to pick up some decorations.

After two hours straight of decorating, they had finally, pretty much finished. They decided to take a break then they would finish up.

They sat down on a mat and sat against the wall. Well, Eric sat against the wall, Celine sat against Eric.

"You think it turned out ok?" Celine asked, closing her eyes.

"I think it turned out better then anyone thought."

"Good, I was aiming for that area." Eric laughed what was said.

"I am tired." Eric looked at his watch. "And it's almost 2 a.m."

"Omigod... Have we-" Celine yawned before continuing. "we really been working on the gym that long?"

"I guess so..." Eric rested his head against the wall and shut his eyes.

After two minutes, they were both sound a sleep. After 4 hours, Celine woke up and headed to the foyer where everyone else fell a sleep. When she woke up though, she noticed that both her and Eric were lying down on the mat, Eric had his arm around her waist and head resting in the crook of her neck.

When she the foyer, she observed everything and everyone.

Calleigh was sleeping beside Jason. Ryan was... Ryan wasn't anywhere and that's when Celne started getting really worried. She walked around the school, just looking for him. But she really needed to pee, which was the whole reason she got up, so she quickly headed to the washroom when she saw him.

"RYAN! I was so worried about you, I've been looking every where for you!" She hugged him hard then released.

"Why do you care?" Ryan's face was filled with sadness and dissapointment, and he didn't even expect an answer but he got one.

"Because I lov-" Celine took a deep breath when a pair of lips landed on her's. She just decided it was simplest to just kiss Ryan back. It's what she wanted all along. Celine hands headed up on his chest and his were cupping her face. Shivers were going throught both their bodies, turning their insides mushy and their lips tingly.

When they finally broke appart from their makeout session, Ryan told her what she wanted to hear.

"I really, really like you. It's making me crazy!" Ryan said. "I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"What about earlier, the argument, we can't just ignore what had happened."

"I know, and I honestly am not trying to."

"Ok, well maybe now is the time to talk about it..."

"Its 6:30 in the morning."

"I don't care."

"Alright, let me explain. What I told you was honestly the truth, I was only watching out for you."

"You know you wouldn't have to if you would include me and your real friends that actually like you for who you are and not for wha you look like... I mean, if you would have paid more attention to me, you wouldn't have lost me. And now your too little too late."

"I know..." Ryan's eyes left her's and looked down to his feet.

"I'm sorry." Celine turned away and slipped into the washroom.

Ryan decided that Celine was right, he was too little too late and now he had lost her for who knows how long. She gave and gave to him but not once did he give back. He regrets it so much, he wish he could go back in time to change everything but that isn't exactly possible. But he knew of a way to change everything now and it was going to all happen tomorrow...

What will happen, will Ryan win Celine's heart or will Eric get to keep it?


	12. Chapter 11

_Ryan decided that Celine was right, he was too little too late and now he had lost her for who knows how long. She gave and gave to him but not once did he give back. He regrets it so much, he wish he could go back in time to change everything but that isn't exactly possible. But he knew of a way to change everything now and it was going to all happen tomorrow..._

_What will happen, will Ryan win Celine's heart or will Eric get to keep it? _

It was almost 7:30 and everyone that had stayed the night was up and getting ready for the day. Teachers had just started arriving and kids were going to start in an hour so they had to boogy.

Celine and Calleigh were getting changed into their outfits and doing their hair and make up. Ryan was done getting ready and was finshing up what was left to be done for the morning. Eric was also ready but was hanging out with his friends. Celine and Calleigh were finally done when they stepped out of the washroom. They walked over to their lockers, dropped off their stuff then walked back down to the rest of the gang.

A few minutes before the kids arrived, everyone met in the gym around the stage set up or the band that was going to play later on. Celine was already there so when Eric walked over, he lowered his lips to her ears, whispered something that made Celine giggle then placed his arm around her waist.

"Alright everyone," Courtney announced. "Today is the day, and Metro Station will be here in about an hour or two, but we have to keep this as descrete as possible, understood?" Everyone nodded. "So I will call everyone at 11 to meet and we will plan the afternoon. Have fun and see you later!"

Everyone split to their groups of friends that they met up with as the buses arrived. Even Eric and Celine split but 10 minutes before class, they met up again. They were at her locker. Ashley and Calleigh and Jason and Tanner were there but so were Eric's friends. They all started talking when Eric surprised them all.

"Celine, I want to be your boyfriend." He now had both Celine's hands in his and they were only inches apart. She was against the wall of lockers and he was infront. Their friends were circled around them.

"I'll think about it." Celine said, looking away and walking towards her next class, avoiding everyone. Ashley quickly followed. Eric gave her space and let her think about it. Sure it was embaressing to him but gave Celine the space she needed, the last thing he would want to do is pressure into making a big decision like so, and it might even worsen the chances.

Ashley met up with Celine in language class though and decided they needed to talk.

"Celine, I know this is hard for you but maybe Ryan just doesn't feel he must admit he likes you and maybe this is a sign that you should be seeing other people, I mean this is Eric Delko, dreamiest guy ever..." Ashely blurted out.

"So is Ryan. I don't think I can be with Eric."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Class, today is a fun day and Christmas is tomorrow, so there will be really no working today but you will have an assignement over the vacation. You will have to write a journal with a sumary of your day, all in russian. But I also want it writen in enlgish. For the rest of this class, go on and talk. If you want you can leave class as long as you dont bother others."

Everyone just ran for the door and wondered the hallways. Some sat against walls others hung around lockers but Celine and Ashley and Eric and his buddi headed for their meeting. Word had gotten around that Eric had asked Celine to be his girlfriend and it had traveled all the way to Ryan's ears. He couldn't believe and he had to get her back soon or else she might just accept Eric's invitation.

As the group was gethering in the gym and as Courtney was bringing over the crew from Metro Station, Ryan snuck Celine over to the back of the stage so they could talk privatly.

"Are you Eric's girl now? Didn't I warn you, he is going to dump you like he did with the other hundreds of girls hes dated."

"I can't believe your still your talking about this..." Celine turned around to leave, she really didn't feel like starting this all over again.

"Just listen-"

"No. We have to get back now." And Celine left, ignoring Ryan's pull. So Ryan gave up and just followed back. When they got back, Celine left for Eric's side. Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled in slightly.

"Well, everyone, here is what I have cooked up for our afternoon. Right after lunch, all classes will report to the gym and we will start. We are going to have to keep the crowed calm because as you can tell, the stage isn't exactly stairless or high, for that matter. We can't have just anyone jumping on stage its annoying and distracting. As for the exciting part, I would like everyone to meet the guys from Metro Station." She clapped and so did the rest of the little group. Then Metro Station came out.

"Hey everybody! Thanks for having us, eh."

"OMIGOD, I am crazed about you guys and your music! OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGOD!" Ashley said as eveyrone rushed to get pictures and autographs, even Celine but Ryan only stayed for an autograph then left to check out the groups intruments with hope he'll meet the band just him and he'll be able to lay his plan out on the table.

Ryan waited and waited then finally he caught a glimpse at the guys coming back to their instruments. He poped out and greeted them.

"I won't kill you I swear, I just have a really important quesiton to ask you." Ryan said quickly.

"Were a little busy with getting this concert ready, I'm sorry." They grabbed their instuments but Ryan caught their attention.

"Please, I just would really appreciate it if you would play a song for me. I swear I will do anything..." The guys were shaking their heads and walking away. "... But I really love her." He murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, its just all my fault I lost this girl. I deserve losing her. Thanks though, maybe next time I guess."

"If this is for a girl... I guess we can play a special song." On of the guys offered.

"No, it's alright. Stick with what you planned. Don't worry I will think of something..." Ryan smiled.

"Ok. What was the song by the way?" Another one asked.

"Its was just All or Nothing by umm..."

"Theory of a Deadman?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah, she loves them. Anyway, good luck on stage."

"Thanks dude." They did the complicated handshake and parted. The group left on stage for rehersels and Ryan lefted the the group.

"... So Celine, you up to the introduction?" Courtney asked.

"Me?!" Celine said, sort of excitedly.

"Someone nominated you and others followed. We think you deserve it..."

"OMIGOD!! Yes, of course." Celine was jumping up and down like crazy. "Wow, I have got to think up an intro...OMIGOD!"

"Actually, I was hoping you would do it on the spot..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? What if something goes wrong or, or I forget the bands name... Ohhhh dear..."

"You'll do fine and you have an hour and a half to practice and think up ideas. I will help you! Come with me." Calleigh said, dragging her friend to the cafeteria, which was empty and would be for the half our to come.

They practiced all the half hour then they practiced all the hour in the gym.

But then it came time. The gym was filling up with teenage fans and was very noisy and nerv racking. Celine was so nervous, she was thinking up a plan to bail her out: feeling sick, forgotten homework, hide, run home even. But she had made a comitment and she was always taught to stick with them so, that's what she did, no matter how scary it was. After twenty minutes of kids talking, screaming and moving around, Celine was pushed onto stage and grabbed the mic.

As she held the mic for a few minutes, the big, echoing room silenced and Celine was given the cue to talk. She was at lost of words but then she spotted Ryan and suddenly, everything was coming out great...


	13. Chapter 12

_But then it came time. The gym was filling up with teenage fans and was very noisy and nerv racking. Celine was so nervous, she was thinking up a plan to bail her out: feeling sick, forgotten homework, hide, run home even. But she had made a comitment and she was always taught to stick with them so, that's what she did, no matter how scary it was. After twenty minutes of kids talking, screaming and moving around, Celine was pushed onto stage and grabbed the mic. _

_As she held the mic for a few minutes, the big, echoing room silenced and Celine was given the cue to talk. She was at lost of words but then she spotted Ryan and suddenly, everything was coming out great..._

"Well, everyone," she waited till the everyone stopped cheering. "This thepart of the day everyone has been waiting for. I hope all of you thank the group that made all this happen. And before I forget, let me remind you that at the end of this awsome concert, we will have all those who have been nominated for the candycane race. Now, give a rockin welcome to METRO STATION!" Celine handed her microphone to the DJ booth on the back side of the stage and walk down to her friends.

They started dancing to the first song the band played. Then they started dancing to another one. Then, Metro started playing a slower more romantic song. Celine left Calleigh to Jason and Ashley to a guy named Duke, biker type guy, short black hair, black leather jacket and black jeans. Desiree was asked to dance by some 12th grader, which wasn't suprising because Desiree was drop dead gorgeous: short posh blond hair, model like body and tall, was wearing a pair of short green shorts, a red halter and a santa hat. Jazzay was a tough girl, she always said 'I don't need no man to make me happy!' but it turns out she is just alot happier with one, at least that what she looked like, she was dancing with a african american just like she, he looked a lot like Chris Brown only add stylish designer glasses but the same style clothes and definatly same face. She looked like she was having a blast. Analleigh, a friend she made that she didn't have any classes with but that played on the Soccer and VolleyBall team with he, was even dancing with some hot computer tec guy. And Celine was left, on the side alone. Not surprising, at least thats what she thought, there were a whole bunch of guys practically in line to ask Celine to dance, but holding them off was of course, Eric. He was at the front and was walking towards her.

"Hey Princess, you wanna dance?" Eric said, taking her one hand and kissing the top.

"So I am a Princess now?" Celine joked.

"Might as well be, your like to girls in the story books."

"Let's just dance." She said blushing, Eric just pulled in the middle of their school's so called dance floor. Eric wrapped his hands to the small of her back and Celine wrapped her arms around his neck, which was really up high then entangled her hands in his fairly short black hair.

"Oh, that feels good..." Eric commented.

"I know how to massage, pretty well. When your mother is a professional massage therapist at one of the highest paying spas, you learn."

"No kid- Oh,that feels good." Celine giggled. "How come I don't this?"

"Never came up I guess." Celine replied.

"You know, Christmas is tomorrow..."

"Yeah, it's hard not to..." Celine said pointing out the hat she was wearing.

"Smart ass, no I was thinkink since were neighbors and there is no school... I will be able to come over and show you how, magical, my hands are."

"Oh really? I bet they can't beat mine." Celine teased.

"Oh we'll see..." Eric lowered and kissed Celine, just a quick peck but it was a hot peck.

Celine felt relax and just rested her head on his chest. For the rest of the slow song, they stayed like so, quiet and at peace. But the song had to end, eventually, so they parted from each other as more energetic music started playing. They danced together still butmore like everyone else was, swaying hips and waving arms in the air.

It was nearin the end and the band had annouced that they would be playing two last song. As they started playing the first, Eric pulled Celine into him again and whispered into her ear.

"So, about the offer I made you?"

"The massage one?"

"No."

"The-"

"The girlfriend one, yes."

"I've been thinking about it and I have made up my mind."

"So, what do you say?"

"I decided that maybe we should gi-" Celine was cut off by one of the members from Metro Station talking into the microphone.

"Well, this is it everyone, last song. This song isn't ours, it's a request and surprisingly, the only one we recieved and don't get us wrong, were glad because some times the requests get way out of hand. This song was said to go out to one Celine. Ryan apologizes..." Then they started singing All or Nothing by Theory of a DeadMan.

"My favourite band..." Celine said quietly. Eric was still holding her tight.

"I know, I never forgot." A voice said, behind her. Celine turned around to face Ryan.

"You."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that, but I had no other choice. What would you do if someone you cared so much about as falling for the wrong guy. What if Calleigh started falling for someone other then Jason knowing how good they would be together, eh?"

"I... That's different, I am not Calleigh!"

"Celine, it's no different! You have to listen to me." Ryan dragged Celine out into the hall and Eric fallowed right on their tail then when they stopped, Eric pulled Celine out of Ryan's grip and stepped in front of her as an act of protection.

"Look, you know nothing about me! You can't acuse me of nothing, because don't know what you're talking about!" Eric was almost yelling.

"I heard you and your dumb ass friends! I know heard everything." Ryan almost yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" Eric calmed down somewhat.

"On Tuesday, I'm guessing is was juring your spare, you and your football buddies were discussing your fucked up plan, I HEARD YOU!"

"How did you hear it?" Eric eyed him suspiciously.

"Eric, what's it? What are you two talking about?" No one said anything. "SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Celine was getting frustrated.

"Celine, listen, 'it' wasn't really a 'plan'. I was jealous ok. I used to be one of the most wanted guys here, you hung out with me and you were instintly popular or what ever you want to call it. It was a slightest idea that I thought of using but never did. I swear to god, what Ryan was non of his business and I defended you. It wasn't even my plan!"

"WHAT PLAN?" Celine re asked.

"Don't get mad, please... I swear, I didn't follow up with it. I promis you, if I did, I wouldn't be here right."

"Just explain."

"My stupid friends they got me worried about my rep, so I thought out this stupid plan: use someone to make him jealous then his friends will leave him alonesince he is spending his time with this someone. Only, when I noticed it was you, I couldn't follow through, I swear! The only reason I have been hanging out with you and kissing you is because I really, really like you."

"Honestly?" Celine looked at Eric with wide eyes."

"Your listening to this crap?" Ryan interrupted.

"Ryan..."

"I swear Celine, I would never hurt you like that."

"I think I am going to go home and think about all this... I... I will see you two later." Celine was walking slowly and confused out of the hall and up the stairs to her locker.

She got her stuff and left school and walked home. When she got home, she decided that soccer would cure everything. She left for the gym and kicked the ball around.

After a good workout, she headed home, took a shower and it a night. Sure, it was Friday and she chose to go to bed at 9:12. But Celine needed to think then forget about it. She thought over and over and over about it while trying to sleep. Even in her dreams she was picking and chosing.

But when she woke up, she knew exactly who she needed. Even if she wanted both...


	14. Chapter 13

_She got her stuff and left school and walked home. When she got home, she decided that soccer would cure everything. She left for the gym and kicked the ball around._

_After a good workout, she headed home, took a shower and it a night. Sure, it was Friday and she chose to go to bed at 9:12. But Celine needed to think then forget about it. She thought over and over and over about it while trying to sleep. Even in her dreams she was picking and chosing. _

_But when she woke up, she knew exactly who she needed. Even if she wanted both. _

It was around 10, Celine got out of bed, made up her bed then walked away from her bed into her washroom. She took a quick shower, sis her hair curly but tight curls and applied some mascara, then she added some liquid green eyeliner the she added a bit more mascara. Then, she stepped back into her room and headed for her closet. She got some underwear on, a cute red and green polka dot bra, a white tank top and layered on top of it with a forest green three quarter sleeve that was tight on the bust but flowed a bit around the tummy. She added a pair of firetruck red knee length shorts. She put on a pair of silver flatts, added a cute silver tote bag then walked out of her room and to the front door.

"Mom?" Celine yelled out, guessing her mother was in the kitchen cooking christmas goodies, as always.

"Yes, Celine?" She replied.

"I am heading out, I have my cell!"

"Make sure your back before 4 o'clock. I want the whole family here for dinner!"

"I know, and I will, BYE!"

With that, Celine left the house and walked to the bus stop closest, which was about a 5 min walk.

The bus came almost the minute she got there and she sat the half hour journey to the mall, listening to christmas songs on her ipod.

Once at the mall, Celine slipped through the big doors and walked towards the ring of stores. Christmas colorful lights were flashing before her eyes. If there had to be one holiday that changed her life every year, it was Christmas. She decided that, when buying a gift, whether its a birthday gift or a christmas gift, you have to buy the card so Celine headed for every card shop in the mall. In wasn't till she was at her last one nearin the end of her mall journing, after 2 hours of going through card after card, that she found the perfect one. She read it over and over and over again and everytime she thought it was the most wonderful card possible. As she grabbed the enveloppe that accompanies the card, she started walking towards the cash to buy it.

"Is that all?" The 20 year old looking girl behind the counter asked.

"Yeah." Celine answered.

"Well, total comes to 6 dollars and 14 cents."

"Here." Celine handed her a 10 dollar bill and got her change back. "Can you tell me somewhere that they might do engraving?"

"You know what, I think there is one in this mall. You would have to look on the map because I am not quite sure where it is but its called, Jewling Engravements."

"Oh, thank you, so much! Have a great Christmas!" Celine said walking away.

"You too" The girl said back.

Celine stopped into a small boutique and bought a dog tag necklass, like the ones they give to soldiers, but with nothing written on it. She then, found a map, searched 'Jewling Engravement' and found out it was on the second floor so she climbed the excaladers, walked throught the long sparkling time it took to reach the special store.

As she walked in, she noticed the silver painted walls, the glass casses covering the expensive jewlery showing off the amazing engravements.

Celine walked up to a counter with an older man, in his late 50s maybe early 60s. He had a pair of glasses on and was sitting infront of a computer, which she thought he was designing a special engravement design.

"Hi." Celine said.

"Can I help you." The man asked, standng up.

"Do you do engravements on everything?"

"Well, mostly everything."

"I have this," Celine took out the dog tag from her tote bag and handed it over to him. "dog tag, and I would like a special engravement."

"Well, what would you like?" The man had a big warm smile.

Celine wrote down on a piece of paper exactly what she wanted. "This, in that order. Is it possible?" Celine asked with a smile of hope.

"Of course, would you like it in this," he showed Celine a certain fint on his computer. "font?"

"Its perfect."

"Any specific colors?"

"Just red, right here." Celine pointed to a spot on her piece of paper.

"Alright. Dully noted."

"When will it be ready, around?"

"With the amount of engravings I have recieved lately, not till tomorrow..."

"Oh, I..." Celine had a huge look of dissapointement on her face.

"But, I think I can make an exception."

"REALLY?"

"I know this is for someone very special, your engravement says it all."

"Very special... I hate that it took me this long to realise it though."

"Come pick it up in about two hours, how is that?"

"Its perfect, Thank you so much!"

With that, Celine walked down to the foor court to get a bite to eat. She waited the busy half hour in line for a pizza slice. Sure, she chose the most popular food choice in the mall, but she had time to waste so she really didn't mind. But after a half hour she took to eat the slice, she certainly didn't expect to see him here. She wasn't to see him until later, so she had to cover up what she was doing.

"Eric! What are you doing here on christmas? Shouldn't you be spending your precious holiday with your family? Like, everyone is supposed to?"

"Then why is little miss you here?" Eric asked with a big smile and wrapped his hand on her far hip. He pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head.

"I am doing some last minute christmas shopping. What about you?"

"Same. I was going to come visit you but I thought you might need some space after yesterday..."

"Didn't stop you." She teased and winked.

They decided to just small talk. For almost an hour, thats exactly what they did. But when Celine glanced at her watch and noticed the time, she had to hurry.

"I'm sorry Eric. I really have to scoot. I have a gift waiting, not to mention a whole family dinner." Celine was gathering her stuff from on the table and stood up and as she was leaving Eric spun her around right into a smoochy kiss, no tongue but still hot.

"Wow... Umm... Eric, I really need to go."

"I'll see you soon." He let go of her hand as he couldn't stretch any further.

Celine quickly walked to the Jewling Engravement store. The man was there and was just standing up as Celine ran in.

"I have to go, is it finished?" Celine said, rapidly.

"Yes, just finished up now." He handed the little gift box to her.

"How much? I need to hurry."

"15.99"

"Here," Celine handed the man a twenty then started out of the store.

"What about your change?"

"Keep it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Merry Christmas to you too."

Celine ran as fast as she could to the bus stop. She almost missed the bus, but luckily made it.

Once Celine got home, her mom was ready to scold her for being late but she made it almost 5 minutes ahead.

"Yes, I am sorry mom. It won't happen again." Celine said, walking up the stairs to her room.

"Well dinner should be ready in about a half hour."

"OK." Then Celine slammed her door.

Celine took out her gift and wrapped it, added a bow then she signed the card and added a little, well actually a fairly long, note. It was for the boy, man, she liked... maybe even loved. When Celine fisnished gift wrapping and watching some TV, she had ten minutes to spare, supposedly. She walked down stairs to place the gift under the tree. As she stood up again, after observing the perfect tree with gifts piled under when the doorbell rang. Celine walked over and opened the door, because it was an hour later then the supposed time they were supposed to eat the sky was black and the stars were shining bright. She was amazed to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Ryan..." Celine hugged Ryan then parted.

"You're talking to me?" Ryan asked with a tease.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. I really didn't mean to. I just needed some time to think things through I suppose. Get some order into everything..."

"I know. Umm, I came by earlier and your mom invited me to dinner. I guess I also came to apologize about what I said yesterday. I was jealous but that wasn't the reason I tried to convince you into making the right decision. Celine, you know I care alot about you and the last thing I want is or you to get hurt and see you so sad. But it's your life and I can't make choices for you, neither can I make up your opinions either."As he was explaining, Celine had led him into the living room, which was non visible to everyone. No one was capable of seeing them with out being in front of them, which was perfect because Celine didn't want to hold world putting their noses in her business. "All I am saying is, I want you to be careful, alright. And from now I will trust you to make your own decisions and but will be there to catch you in the end. Only, I need you to trust me too. I am sorry if this dissapoints you but I-"

Celine got onto her tippy toes, interrupting Ryan's big, long speech, and kissed him. It was long, it was daring, it was hot and sexy plus full of tongue, but it was also sweet, inocent and satisfying.

"I have waited so long for that." Ryan said panting as they pulled apart, Celine still in his arms and her lips still only inces away.

"I have been starving for it!" Celine pulled his hand and dragged him to the couch and sat him down. She then left to pick up the present she had just diposeted under the tree, then walked back to Ryan and gave the little decorated box to him.

"What is this?" Ryan said, glassy eyed and a 'not so sure' smile on his face.

"Your present... Just, open it."

"Alright." He unwrapped the gift and took out the dog tag. He turned it over and read it.

_You're everything to me,_

_Foever u&me 3_

"I really..." Ryan was a little if-fy about wearing such a touching gift, but it was Celine and he did like it, and he loved her. "I really love it." Ryan's eyes were a little watery but he held it in for the sake of his manliness. Celine pointed to the card. He then slipped the card out from the enveloppe and read it.

"Ryan? Ryan?" Ryan finally looked up from the card. He had the most fabulous smile on his face.

Out of no where, he cupped her face and kissed her again. After what felt like forever, they split for air.

"I guess you liked it?" Celine laughed. Ryan just smiled even more wildely. They were still arms in arms, but Celine was resting her head on his chest.

"I definatly did," he said, then kissed her forehead. "I'm suprised you didn't see my gift under your tree."

"When did y.. How cou-"

"Remember I came over while you were gone. Just, go get it." Celine ran under the tree and picked up the present, when she found it, and brought it over to Ryan, who was now sitting on the couch, one arm along the top. She sat down beside him and rested herhead on his chest as he moved his arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer.

She decided that it was best read out loud, well, loud enough for both of them to hear and no one else.

"I am so sorry for being so blind before. I really adored you, don't get me wrong, I still do. But I regret not taking a chance on you and I am sorry." Celine read and Ryan hugged her lightly. He kissed the top of her head. Then Celine continued. "I made a big mistake, letting you fall out of my reach like you did and honestly, I think I did deserve what I recieved but now I want to make things right. Will you let me?" Celine had a hard time saying the last few words since she was really taken aback by what he had written, even a tear slipped down her cheek. "Not now and not ever will I let you leave me. And this is why I say, I love you baby." Celine's eyes were filled with tears, but only two spilled down her rosy cheeks as a smile appeared on her face.

"There's nothing I would take back that's on that card, I meant everything till the last word."

"That just... The sweetest, I am just at lost of words. I don't know what to say..."

"I just want to make sure your making the decision you think is best. No regrets."

"None," She gave him a peck, "at," another one, "all..." Then gave him a inside melting make-out starter but they were interrupted by Celine's mother yellong for them to get their butts to the dinner table because dinner was ready. They scurried over and sat next to each other.

Were they ready for the dinner disaster to come?...


	15. Chapter 14

"_I just want to make sure your making the decision you think is best. No regrets."_

"_None," She gave him a peck, "at," another one, "all..." Then gave him a inside melting make-out starter but they were interrupted by Celine's mother yellong for them to get their butts to the dinner table because dinner was ready. They scurried over and sat next to each other._

_Were they ready for the dinner disaster to come?..._

"Sit you two, I want to get this dinner started." Celine's father annouced as they entered.

Ryan and Celine immediatly let their hands part and sat down at the table. Celine was between Ryan and Eric.

"Not to be rude or anything, but umm... Don't both your families celebrate Christmas, you know dinner then caroling, so on...?" Celine asked both Ryan Eric.

"Nice to see you too Celine and most families don't have the big dinenr and caroling till tomorrow. Not that I am saying any of you are strange." Eric said, taking a sip of water.

"Honestly, my family dinner aren't as great as your's Miss Weatherly." Ryan added giving Eric a wining smile.

"Why thank you Ryan. That is very kind of you." Celine's mother replied.

"Well, I have to say, I have never tasted such an amazing christmas dinner." Eric then added and topped Ryan's smile.

"Well, I'm sure you mother's is quite fantastic as well, but thank you very much."

"Might I add, Mister Weatherly, the lights outside are magnificent!" Eric complemented Celine's father.

"Well, took me all day, and thanks for noticing... First actually." Her father thanked Eric.

"No problem Sir." Eric said, wining Ryan and his little competition.

Celine finally stood up and decided she was to say grace, thanking everyone for everything, then she sat back down. Her father told everyone to dig in, just as he finished and dinner started, Ryan and Eric's hand was placed on each of Celine's knees. Ryan's a little higher and Eric's a little lower, but each gave her a squeeze.

"Oh boy," Celine mumbled, low enough that no one could hear.

After an hour of stories being told by everyone, Celine decided to be helpful plus, she wanted to get away from the starving hands, so she grabbed everyone's empty plate and brought them to the kitchen.

Eric, noticing this was his chance, he got up and grabbed what was left of the plates and empty dishes. He walked into the kitchen to see Celine rinsing off plates and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Dishwashers do come in handy, don't they?" He said, more of a statement then a question.

"Damn straight!" Celine said, not even turning around to look at him.

Eric rinsed some dishes and also placed them in the dishwasher, when they were done Celine shut the big, silver dishwasher shut. She turned around into Eric's chest. She looked up to see a brilliant smile on his face.

"Your short." Eric said.

"Maybe your simply insanely tall." Celine said starting to turn away when Eric placed his hands on her butt.

"Which ever. I got you this..." He pulled out a heart, shapped locket, only when she opened it, there was nothing but a poem.

"Eric, this is gorgeous, but I can't take it. I'm sorry but I de-" Celine was interrupted by a hot kiss, his mouth was engulfing hers, tongue wondering wildely. It was the kiss Celine daringly expected.

"I know, and don't any of you blow it. You two are worth eachothers hearts. If ever you two split even if its for a second, I am not giving him another chance, I will sweep you off your feet before he can say a word, no worries about that." Celine loved Ryan so much, endlessly, but Eric was really tempting her, out of her mind even. "Merry Christmas Celine." Eric said, walking out the side door in the kitchen that lead to her driveway.

"Wait," Celine pointed out the mistletoe over his head. "Just one more..." Eric smiled.

Celine walked over to him and he pinned her against the door frame. His knee between her legs and his hands pining hers to the wall. He took over her mouth within touch for almost a minute when they split to breath. Eric then placed kissed along her jaw line till he reached her ear.

"Your playing with fire, cutie." He whispered.

Which is when Eric left Celine against the door jam with a huge grin on her face, happy grin. No more worrying, no more confusion, just her life back. She took a few steps till she reached the dining room soo see everyone but Ryan. She decided to look for him and started with the living room, which she saw him sitting on the sofa. To her, he looked a little down, and she was hoping she didn't know why.

"Christmas blues?" She asked sweetly as she sat down next to him and placed her head on his lap. He placed one hand on her stomach and the second played with her hair.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Then why do you look so down?"

"Because I was thinking of how I let you and Calleigh down. Not to mention, Tanner, Jason, Ashley and everyone.... I feel so terrible. I owe all of you, I just don't know if any of you will forgive me."

"Ryan, stop beating yourself up," Celine sat up and Ryan wrappe his arm around her shoulders. "Once you apologize, I am positive they will forgive you, they are your real friends don't forget that. Now, as for me..." Celine bit her lip and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Mischevious, are we?"

"Only craving something.."

"What's that."

"I can't show you till my parents are a sleep." She stuck out her tongue and turned on the TV. She flipped through channels till she reached some Christmas movie.

It was slightly after 9:30 and Celine's brother had just left for work and her parents had just announced they were heading to bed. Ryan was welcome to stay till the morning as long as he let his parents know. Celine assured them that they would simply watch movies all night, which, they planned on doing, but they weren't going to actually pay attention.

"So, what was that craving you were wishing for...?" Ryan asked.

Celine pushed Ryan onto his back, so they were lengh wise, Celine on top. She kissed from his lips to his ear.

"A back rub... Please?" Ryan noticed fire in her eyes, sexy fire.

"But I get something in return."

"Name it."

"Nah, you have to wait."

"Fine..." Celine sat up to let Ryan sit up. She then laid back down on his lap, exposing her back.

Ryan gently started massaging, rubbing, moans escaped Celine's mouth, a sign of enjoyment. Ryan noticed that he strangely loved when she did that, it made his stomach flip. For many minutes, Ryan's fingers were working her back till Celine turned around so she was on her back. She was smiling, which of course, made Ryan smile.

"So what is your wish, remember it's christmas so, anything... Just not anything noisy." Celine warned.

"Come here," he used his finger as a come here sign. Celine sat up and approached his face. "I have one request."

"Go." Celine's soft lips were only inches away.

"Kiss me. But don't stop."

"Don't stop?"

"Not till we fall a sleep."

Celine just smiled and did as he wished. Simple wish, but granted, she LOVED it. They made out till almost midnight, when Celine and Ryan grew tired and gave up, simply laid down lengh wise again, Ryan craddling Celine, closely, holding her tightly.

"I won't leave you again..." He whispered into her ear, Celine didn't hear because she was asleep, but Ryan didn't need to tell her, she knew already.

Around 2 in the morning, the couple was asleep on the couch when Max walked in. As annoying Celine could be to him sometimes, he still cared about her, so he placed a blanket over top of the sleepy love birds. It was Christmas, he was allowed to do something nice for his little sister. He then walked up to his room and wished for the best.

What was to happen in the next two weeks they have off...


	16. Chapter 15

_Around 2 in the morning, the couple was asleep on the couch when Max walked in. As annoying Celine could be to him sometimes, he still cared about her, so he placed a blanket over top of the sleepy love birds. It was Christmas, he was allowed to do something nice for his little sister. He then walked up to his room and wished for the best._

_What was to happen in the next two weeks they have off.._

Calleigh was gone for the two weeks to visit relatives in Louisiana. Jason was gone up north to the ski hills in British Columbia at his cottage. Ashley was visiting family all over Miami and surroundings.

Everyone happen to be so busy, even Celine and Ryan hadn't seen much of each other after Saturday night, maybe two or three times after.

But it's been two weeks and Celine was excited to see her friends again. Not to mention, tell them about her's and Ryan's good news. So, she took a quick shower, curled her hair then pulled her bangs back with a large headband. She added a few layers of mascara, and some glossy lip gloss. She then put on the white skirt with a pair of white, not visible, biking shorts under, green polo t-shirt and her white flatts, her tan came out beautifully. She got her big tote bag and walked out the door.

As she was walking across the street, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped before realising that it was Eric. He was wearing the white polo t-shirt, and the shorts.

"You keep scarring me." Celine said, placing a hand on her heart.

"I still love the squeek you make." Eric declared as they kept walking.

"How did Christmas treat you?"

"Pretty good...If a Honda CBR600RR means muh to you."

"OMG! YOU GOT ONE FOR CHRISTMAS?!"

"You know what it is?"

"Of course! Only one of the most beautiful motorcycles you can buy, other then the Ducati StreetFighter. Anyway, you know how much those cost? Brand new?"

"Yes, and its black, silver and blue."

"And your parents bought that for you? I mean, I new they had quite a bit of money, I mean everyone that lives on our street does but, holly shit!"

"I bought it."

"With what money?"

"I happen to have a job..."

"Right. Driven it yet?"

"Nope, taken it out for a spin after school. But since we haven't gotten very far from my place, what do you say I show it off and bring it to school? Take it for a test drive."

"You and me?"

"You and me."

"Well..."

"Come'on, I don't bite."

"That's not exactly what I was thinking..." She mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, ok fine... Just don't show off too much while driving it ok?"

"Deal."

Eric pulled Celine's hand till they reached his garage, or his parent's garage. He slid it open and revealed the bright, brand new, shiny bike Celine drooled over pictures alone. Her bottom jaw was down to the ground. She had dropped her back and sweater and softly walked over speechless.

"You like?"

"OMG,"she said in a whispering squeek. "So...pretty...."

"Here." Eric handed her a blue and silver helmet. The he handed her his leather jacket that goes with the bike, Honda written across the back, then the checkered flags accros the chest.

"Won't you get cold?" Celine asked, tying her hair up, putting on the helmet, making sure no hair stuck out, then Eric helped her with the jacket.

"I'm man, we don't get cold on a bike." Celine huffed.

"I am ready."

"Me..." Eric put on his helmet, pushed on button on both helmets which turned on the implanted radio. "Too. Get on." He said into the mike after he got on.

Celine hopped on the back, after securing her tote bag in the compartment under the seat. She snuggled up to Eric, arms around his fantastic stomach, holding on tight. Eric revved the bike then off they went.

It was a short ride but still a pleasent one. She enjoyed the roaring that came from the engine, the thrill of the risk and fact that her life was depended on Eric and his choice of safety. But Celine trusted him almost as much as she trusted Ryan. And that's when she remembered she was supposed to wait for Ryan at her place. She didn't forget about him, nothing of the sort, only her mind was filled with thought, after thought, after thought, which resulted in her blanking out for the time being. Now she was just hopping Ryan hadn't arrived at school yet and she could make up some excuse. So she simply enjoyed the ride till they reached school.

As they pulled into the student driveway, Eric rolled the bike into the spot directly infront of the main entrance to the school. As he parked, all his friends found their way arround the parking spot. Celine felt a little shy, she had never really been watched like this. She hadn't noticed Eric getting of the bike, taking off his helmet or starring at Celine, sitting on the bike.

"As good as I think you look on that bike, we have class in about 5 minutes." Eric said, smiling and his friends starring at her.

Celine got the point and slid off the bike. She then took off her helmet and flicked her hair, just like in the movies. Then she quickly took out her stuff from under the seat. Eric's buddies started walking away but Eric fallowed till they were alone, in a corner beside the doors.

"Your playing with fire..." He said in a teasing tone. Celine merely bit her lip and looked up at him. "I'm warning you..." Celine didn't listen and she licker lips. Eric slammed her against the wall, without hurting Celine, knee between her legs but starred at her. "One last time..." Celine smiled and looked into her eyes through her eyelashes. Eric knew what she wanted, and he gave it. His chest was rubbing against hers, and her back was rubbing against the brick wall behind them. He was kissing her neck up and up and up till he found his way to her lips, wich he devoured in seconds. Celine braced herself, hands on his chest.

After sometime, oxygene was needed, they split, also hearing the bell.

"OMG I AM LATE! Thank you!" Celine ran without letting Eric say a word.

She grabbed her books, and ran the hallways to make it into class right on time, surprised to see Eric there. She wondered how but didn't bother with it too much.

"Where were you? Your lucky you weren't late, detention like that!" Ashley whispered.

"I was a little cought between things..."

"OMG, I heard about you and Ryan, I am so happy for you two! We all new you would be perfect, only you two didn't!"

"Ok, I get it!"

"Ok, ok, just saying..."

"What about you, I don't see a man hooked to your arm."

"Well, I am being patient. Plus, I want to concentrate on school, most important."

"You're right."

"Really?"

"If you want." Celine smiled and started paying attention to the teacher. Ashley got the point and did the same.

After class, Celine was surrounded by everyone but Calleigh and Ryan. So she rushed to her next class, happy to see both of them in their usual spots. She walked between them and placed her tuff on the desk.

"Hey Cal!" Celine stood up and hugged Calleigh, then sat on a smiling Ryan's lap. "Hey babe." She kissed him.

"I missed you this morning." Ryan replied, he had a worried face at that statement.

"My mom drove me because she was on her way into town anyway."

"AWWWW, you two are so adorable!" Calleigh noted.

"I haven't seen Jason around." Ryan said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Calleigh said, looking away, obviously hiding something.

"Cal, you can tell us anything, you know that." Celine assured her.

"When you want to though." Ryan added.

"Thanks, but I really don't want to talk about this, maybe later." And then the bell rang.

The class was immediatly quiet when the teacher walked in. She handed papers and silenced everyone through the whole lesson. But after an hour and fifteen minutes, all students, most anyway, had their freedome for an hour. Calleigh met up with Celine and Ryan, the couple holding hands. They walk through halls and down stairs. But when they walked past the gym, Calleigh pulled Celine into the girls change room and apologized to Ryan for doing so. She would tell him about it seperatly later.

"Cal?" Calleigh didn't answer Celine. "What are you doing?... CAL?"

What's going on? What is Calleigh so upset about?


	17. Chapter 16

_The class was immediatly quiet when the teacher walked in. She handed papers and silenced everyone through the whole lesson. But after an hour and fifteen minutes, all students, most anyway, had their freedome for an hour. Calleigh met up with Celine and Ryan, the couple holding hands. They walk through halls and down stairs. But when they walked past the gym, Calleigh pulled Celine into the girls change room and apologized to Ryan for doing so. She would tell him about it seperatly later._

"_Cal?" Calleigh didn't answer Celine. "What are you doing?... CAL?"_

_What's going on? What is Calleigh so upset about?_

Calleigh sat Celine down on the bench, then paced a little and twiddled with her fingers when she spoke up.

"You know, I trust Jason, but I trust you more. Not that Jason should worry it's just when he tells me something then you tell me something, I will believe you before anyone. Only what Jason says would end up as lies, and I really don't like liars. And I would hate for Jason to end, I really like him, maybe even more. Don't lie to me, ok?"

"Cal, what are you talking about?"

"Jason told me, out of respect for both you and Ryan. Him and Ryan are so close, like you and me, and he cares alot for Ryan. He doesn't want Ryan to be hurt, ever. Only he's worried now-"

"CAL!"

"He saw you kissing Eric, a lot!" Calleigh burted out and said quickly. Then she bit her nails. Celine's eyes wondered and she felt terrible.

"Why aren't you denying it?!" Cal asked angrily after she noticed.

"Because you and Jason are perfect and it would be killing me if I lied for my sake."

"Celine!!!! You said you picked Ryan. I understand if you had done this before but NOW? I can't cover for you, I care too much about Ryan too."

"Cal, just give me one day, I need to make sure I made the right choice. I will tell Ryan tomorrow morning no matter what I do. Ok?" Calleigh had a 'not sure' face on. "Calleigh, please?" Celine begged.

"Fine." She took in a deep breath. "Don't lie to me ever again, alright?"

"I promis. I got to go before this seems suspicious..." Celine rushed out and found Ryan with all her friends at a lunch table outside. Calleigh slid beside Jason and Celine slid beside Ryan. Ryan wrapped his arms around Celine's shoulders and Jason pulled Calleigh away from the table.

"What happened? You didn't tell did you. I can't take it anymore – I have to tell Ryan!" Jason said, almost angry.

"You can't. I will take care of it. Celine needs a day to think this through, alright? Promis me you wont say anything."

"Im ust really love you for doing this." Calleigh went bug eyed when Jason finished what he had said.

"Love me?" Jason smiled and kissed her quite lovably.

"Come'on." He said, pulling her back to the table.

"What's with you two?" Ryan asked.

"We had a dissagrement." Calleigh said.

"But its solved. I can never be angry with beautiful here." Jason said, kissing Calleigh on the head.

Ryan starred Celine in the eyes and smiled, a smile that made Celine feel happy no matter what was happening in her life.

"I love your smile." Celine whispered.

"What about me?" Ryan asked teasingly.

"I like that too. More your hair, but I like you too."

"I was asking if you loved me..."

"Can you ask me again later?"

"Celine..."

"I need time ok. We just started, I need some time to think about it."

"I understand."

"But you know I like you, will that keep you happy for now?"

"I guess. I can think of another way."

"What's that?" Ryan just smiled at Celine's silly question. He said goodbye to all the people at the table and wisked Celine away till he stopped them against a wall, where no one can spot them, or at least, hopefully teachers can't.

"I'm sorry for asking you, especially infront of everyone. But I really want to know..."

Celine cupped his face and kissed him

"I... I love you."

"I know, it's just great to hear it." Celine smiled and they kissed for a little while. But they had only so much time left til their next class, so they left, still holding hands, and walking to Celine's locker.

Ryan left for his locker to retreive his things, sos did Celine but as Eric walked by her, he winked to her and Celine smiled but then walked to Ryan.

"Don't ever leave me." Celine pleaded.

"I won't, com'on."

They left for their next class.

Juring class, Ryan got permission to go to the washroom and walked the halls till he reached it. But coming out, he was approached by Eric.

"Ryan, right?" Eric asked, giving Ryan a glare.

"What do you care?" Ryan replied.

"Don't blow what you have with Celine. She cares about you. You hurt her, I not only take her away but I will hurt you far worse then you possibly can her." He pushed Ryan's shoulder.

"If I ever hurt I swear to god I will beat you to me." Ryan walked away.

"You better!" Eric called out, watching Ryan walk away.

Ryan walked into class like nothing had happened, and thats exactly how everyone's day ended also.

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, I sort of was in a rush, I promis the next chapter, which might be that last, will make up for it XD Anyway, leave reviews and don't hesitate to give me ideas, PLEASE! Thanks!**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry everyone, It's been a while few weeks since I have updated the story. I've been working on another story. But with Christmas and Exams, I've been so destracted, but I will be updating some more around this time. I hope I can finish the story soon and/or start a new one for all you guys, so. Read and enjoy XD**

Weeks had flown by and Eric hadn't once really talked to Celine, there was the odd and occasional ''Hello'' and ''How are you'' but nothing more. The students were finally nearing their last exams till school was over. Celine had a week a head of her till her very important test and she was wasting no time studying.

Calleigh had some cue cards filled with english questions, russian questions, science questions and easy enough gym quesitons. Celine got all right, with the exception of a few russian questions wrong. She re evaluated her answers then answered correctly. It was then Calleigh's turn, most of the same questions with a added bonus of business questions, and of course Calleigh was extremely smart, she answered all right with exceptional answers.

"You are just too smart." Celine comented as she put on some music off of her laptop on her desk in her room.

"I loved learning when I was a kid. I spent days in the library just reading about everything."

"Your going to ace these tests. I on the other hand...."

"You'll be fine, you can't compare yourself to me. Compare yourself to Tanner, ok? Make you feel any more confident now?" Calleigh and Celine giggled.

"We shouldn't be mean like that. Tanner is a great guy, he just lacks when it comes to focusing, unless it's on girls." She smiled.

"Yeah, he really is a sweet guy. So, how's it going with you and Ryan? I haven't seen him around a lot."

"I know, he's been really busy I guess. During lunch he's always got volleyball practice and then after school either I have soccer or drama. And in class he has just been so focused. I barely see him."

"Well, school is almost over, three more weeks and were free for the summer."

"I can't wait! What about you and Jason, everything ok?"

"Oh yeah. Everything is fine. Celine, I know it's been a while, I should have said this a long time ago, Jason and I both should have. Ryan loves you, he had the day he met you-"

"How do you two know..."

"He told everybody he could trust to keep it safe. Celine, he really loves you, with probably everything he's got. We never thanked you for not breaking his heart. Whether you think it was the right choice to be with him or with Eric, you chose Ryan and you made him the happiest person alive."

"I chose him because I love him. Plus, even Eric told me to pick him. I am the lucky one, he loves me. I feel like the luckiest girl on earth. The most adorable, goofy, hot and nerdy guy loves me, who can be more fortunate then me."

Next thing Celine knew, Ryan was in her room, shutting the door and leaning against it.

"Ryan? I didn't know-" Celine blushed as Ryan interruptes her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. Celine, you lied to me. You were with another guy, you were with Eric and you didn't tell me?"

"Ryan-"

"If you don't mind, I am going to go get a snack." Calleigh slipped past them. "Excuse me." And she left out the door, slaming it shut behind her.

"You took advantage of me, why would you? I thought you loved me, I tried to be everything to you." Ryan continued.

"Ryan, I hadn't realized how I felt about you then."

"How long has it been?"

"The day I said I love you."

"Do you still?"

"Of course. I wouldn't throw you away like that. I don't want to loose you, I am crazy about you. Ryan," She walked closer to him and grabbed his hands. "Your all that runs around in my mind, your all I talk about to anyone, I can't stay long without seeing you. I would give the world if I could only just spend a minute with you."

"I'm sorry. I guess it's just a little overwhelming." He pulled her in tight and wraped his arms around her as she wrapped his arms around his hips.

"I'm sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about." She gave him a quick kiss. "Calleigh and I need to get back to studying."

"Yeah, I have volley in an hour. Look I'll see you when I can, alright?" Ryan was walking his way to the door till Celine spoke up.

"I can't wait till a few weeks from now, were going to have the whole summer to ourselves." Celine had a bright smile.

"Yeah..." Ryan said as he shut the door and he stopped, leaving him alone in a hallway. "If only..." He whispered.

After a minute, he made his way downstairs and let Calleigh know it was all clear to head up, promising Celine was in a good mood and he left.

"You guys work it all out?" Calleigh asked, as she closed the door and sat in her original spot on the floor across Celine.

"I thought he was going to blow on me for a second. I wouldn't blame him though."

"He loves you now, and I am positive you love him now also. Leave the past alone, you can't change anything."

"Well, he said he forgave me, I am sure he meant it. He promised we would have more time to hang out once school was over."

"Well then, let's get to work." The girls went to work and studied some more.

After a week of studying, it was finally exam week. For a whole week, the 9th graders had a different test every morning. They did their test and left them with a free day on Friday, without uniform if they even came to school. Calleigh and Celine wanted to spend time with their boyfriends, well Celine's has been non existent for quite some time but he had promised her, that Friday, he would drop everything he had to do and spend the day with her.

Celine woke up that morning, took a shower, towell dried her somewhat curly hair and did her make up. Still in her bathrobe, chatted a bit with Calleigh on msn then signed off and got ready for her day. She put on a red flowered knee high skirt, a white tank top with an added red button down cardigan and brown flip flops. She added a last coat of lip gloss before she left the house and made her way to the bus stop. She had recieved a text from Ryan tellin her to meet him at Beach Front Port Park around noon. So, she stood by the stop while she waited for the bus.

"Hey stranger." Celine turned around to see Eric, leaning against the pole with the bus sign on it.

"Good morning." She answered back.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

"For the best, maybe... I don't know. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

"I don't blame you, a lot of girls find me too desirable." Celine simply smile, she couldn't argue his point, if anything, she agreed. "Where are you headed?"

"Beach Front Port, you? I would think the bus thing was over, with you getting your bike and all."

"I happen to enjoy the bus ride. Plus, I firgured I could ride along with you since you here."

"You going to Beach Front too?"

"No, I'll be getting off before that. I'm going to work."

"Right, teaching the kids every Friday. I should have asked, how are they doing? Any competitions?"

"They are doing really well, I got them in the City Swim Rimmer. Tomorrow in fact, Barry and Jessica will be doing front stroke and back stroke then little Carmen doing the3 meter dive."

"You've got quite the team. I'm proud of them."

"You proud of me?" Eric asked, 200 watt grin plasetered on his face.

"Now I would have to see you swim to give you an honest answer."

The bus came and they loaded themselves in. For the 20 minutes Eric was on, they discussed school, work and family but never fell on the subject of her and Ryan or Eric and his girlfriend or soon to be. But he eventually got off and Celine rode the 15 minutes she had left till she reached the park.


	19. Chapter 18

_The bus came and they loaded themselves in. For the 20 minutes Eric was on, they discussed school, work and family but never fell on the subject of her and Ryan or Eric and his girlfriend or soon to be. But he eventually got off and Celine rode the 15 minutes she had left till she reached the park._

She got off the bus, looked around and didn't see Ryan, she walked around and headed closer to the actual port of Beach Front Port Park. After 5 minutes of walking she gave up and texted Ryan.

_I can't find you. – _Celine

_Turn the corner, I can see you. - _ Ryan.

Celine turned the corner and spotted Ryan, he had a puppy on one end of the leash and two pieces of papers in his hands. As she got closer, which she did quickly since she saw the puppy, she noticed they were tickets. She finally reached them and practically fell to the ground and rubbed her hand against the puppy's head.

"She is adorable! What's her name? What kind of dog? Awee!" She was still masaging the puppy all over.

"Sibelle. And she's a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling."

"Why Sibelle, So Pretty, why a french name?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on, we have somewhere to go." He took a hand and pulled her towards the big Beach Front Port Arena. "I love what your wearing," He turned towards her. "By the way." And he gave her a bright smile then they continued their way. The puppy was trailing behind them then racing beside them, the bouncing around them.

They madeit to the front doors and Celine got a glimps of the scenery inside the arena as someone left inside.

"OMIGOD-" Celine said till the guy in front of the doors interupted her thoughts.

"Welcome to the Miami WoodWin Horse Show, tickets please." The short stalky man said. Ryan handed the tickets and the two humans plus the dog made their way into the arena andsat in their spots right by the guard rail.

"Ryan, I can't believe you did this... I thought you had a soccer tournament." Celine said, Sibelle jumping onto her lap.

"Just for you. Listen, the reason I did all this is because..." He sighed. "When you said were going to spend our whole summer together, believe me, it sounds to dream for b-" But Ryan was interrupted by a voice filling the arena and Celine's smile turning towards the horse being presented infront of them.

The announcer named a bunch of horses and then the first horse did the first show. One after another, 14 horse presented and the last one was left.

"Presenting, Sail's the night. A black Tenessee Walker, 8 years old and has the personality of a golden retriever. Please give our last competiter for the Qualifying rounds, a warm finshing welcome."

There were applauds from all around and the horse came in, started to gallop and did a few fancy jumps, special tricks then was finished and bowed for the crowd.

"Well everyone, that's the show. Results will be announced everywhere. Next show is in two weeks, all those qualified will have to step up their game and present the best show. Get your tickets, they are going fast!" The annoucer signed off and the crowd found their way out the door.

Celine and Ryan followed, Ryan holding the puppy so she wouldn't get trampled. They made their way through the park and ended up sitting at picknic table nearing a ice cream stand.

"Thanks, boo." Celine said, elbows against the table and head in hands.

"It's nothing." He smiled then it fadded away. He looked down at Sibelle and back up to Celine.

"What's wrong?" Celine was starting to spot something wrong.

"Celine," Ryan sucked in air. "I won't be here all summer. Maybe even longer." Celine's face went from confused to completely sad. "I was accepted to this camp in Washington D.C. It's a camp for those who want to persue their futures in the Criminal Justice Field. Celine, you know I've always want to be a cop, to be someone's hero. This is going help me be what I want to be. I get to learn everything about being a cop. I get to learn everything I need and want."

"Oh, then what are you talking about, longer?"

"Well, if I pass this test that's given, then I present myself and answer questions correctly to some important people, I get a scholarship for the University of Albany. Celine this is a huge, paid for oppertunity! The thing is, all the people I have to present myself to and answer questions to, it'll take some time, weeks, maybe even months..." He trailed off.

"I- That's a long time."

"That's why, the two last weeks, I dropped everything. I'm yours for the next two weeks." He had a huge hopeful smile and her hands in his on the table. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But, what does it matter, I'll be back no matter what..."

"Ryan, that's a long time. Things can change in a long time."

"Can't you hold off?"

"Not that long, I mean. I can try. Ryan, I'm more worried about you. Your going to Washington and your going to be around people that can relate to you, that have the same ambitions as you, more compatible."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, what happens when you meet a new friend, he or she has so much in common. You guys become best friends, you just replaced Jason. Then what happens when you meet a pretty girl who is perfect because she has just as much in common with you, you just replaced me. Ryan, things are going to change whether you want it to or not, whether you realise it or not..." She sighed and stood up but Ryan pulled her back down.

"You don't think I'm worried about you that either, you don't think I'm not worried about you?. I will do everything I can to make sure no one replaces you or Jason. I will make sure, but I know about you and Eric, and Eric is not the type to ignore things, he provokes them. But I trust you, and I believe you can hold out for me, and I want you to trust me, alright?" Celine nodded. "Now, can we enjoy the last few days we have?"

"Sounds good." Celine smiled.

Ryan got up, helped Celine off the bench and they started walking around the park. Every once and a while, Ryan would bend over and pick up some poop then throw it out. They walked and talked and finally made it to the beach.

"We have an hour to kill before I bring you home. I have things to do tonight." Ryan smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," Celine started till she caught a glimps under his shirt and saw something quite familiar. "The dog tag, your still wearing it."

"I've never taken it off. And I won't ever." Celine smiled and they kissed. "Why don't I just bring you home early?"

"Okay." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked, and walked.

The only reason Celine took the bus to the to Beach Front Port Park was because she didnt feel like walking for a half hour. Sure, the bus ride took just as long since there were always detours, but a girl can feel lazy. This time, they were walking, but Celine didn't mind. She ad a strong, hot guy walking her home, also the love her of her present life, or at least she is pretty sure is. Plus, he has a puppy, what girl can turn down a guy with a puppy. They walked for almost hour, since they took their time to stop and kiss or to joke around, and finally reached Celine's front porch.

They stood not to far apart but the dog was able to sqish herself between their legs.

"What are you up to tomorrow?" Ryan asked as he wrapped his hands just above Celine's bum.

"I'm hanging out with Ashely tomorrow till Monday. How does Monday sound?" He bent down and got closer and kissed her.

"Monday can work. I'll call you later. Good night." Ryan left, with Sibelle trailing behind him. Celine smiled awt the cute scene and left inside.

"Your lucky your a minute into curfue. I almost told dad, but since I am such a good brother..." Max, her brother, said as she walked in and locked the door.

"Stupid, dad's gone to Tokyo for the week. Why are you still living here?" His brother mimed her as if she annoyed him.

"As I was saying, since I didn't tell, mom, you owe me."

"Let me think about it..." Celine walked up a few steps of stairs that led upstairs. "No."

"Too bad." He stomped up the stairs as she closed her bedroom door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She yelled through her door. Max forcefully open the door and shut it behind him. "Get out!"

"Your boyfriend's sister, you know her?"

"Cayden, of course."

"How old i-"

"Eww, I know what you want; no you can't have her number now leave me alone."

"Cayden Wolfe, that's her name?"

"Yeah, and?"

"No reason. Thanks." Then he left. Celine was confused and creeped out, but her brother was weird in everyway so she didn't bother wasting time on him. She went to bed and dreamed, knowing it would be forgot in the morning.


	20. Chapter 19

Celine spent the entire weekend with Ashely but morning came quickly Monday morning and Ryan's knock on the door came lously to Celine's ears. She ran down the stairs, said good bye to her mom and slammed the front door behind as she hugged Ryan.

For two weeks, the couple were having the time of their lives. Summer kicked in and so did the crowd of teenagers everywhere they went. The beachs were packed and the mall was even busier. But they found a way to enjoy themselvdes amongst the beautiful hot weather and groups of people. But the last day came, and Ryan could hold in what was going to have to be said eventually.

They were sitting on Celine's porch, in two wicker chairs watching the sun go from highest in the ski to midway sunset.

"Awe, Sibelle. Your are so damn cute." Celine was patting the puppy's head.

"Well, she's all yours." Celine quickly turned her popping eyes towards Ryan.

"She's mine?"

"I can't take care of her while I'm gone. She reminds me of you, that's the reason I bought her only when they told me I couldn't bring a pet, I had to leave her with someone that will keep her alive."

"Ryan!" She punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was hat for?"

"You could have told be earlier! I could of had her sooner!" Ryan smiled at Celine's comment. Cleine played with the dog.

"Celine, remeber I told you that I would be gone for only a few months."

"Yeah, it's ok Ryan. I think I can make it through now. I just needed time to get a grip."

"Well, I got a call a few days ago. 10 people get the chance for that scholarship..."

"Yeah."

"Well 2 out of those 10 get to attend Washington Deluca Private School. That's the most advanced High School there is, they teach the most brilliant people there are on earth. Most of the States leaders went to that school. If I get in, I have the chance of being somebody important for everybody."

"You mean you'd go to school there?" Celine's face filled with deibelief and horror. "You m..."

"The rest of my school years, yeah."

"You mean to tell me, the night before you leave that you might not ever see me?"

"I would come and visit on all my breaks and when I can. Every summer..."

"Ryan stop! I can't believe you, your telling me this now! You tell me you will never leave me, you tell me you love me, you tell me..." She sniffled her tears away. "And you leave."

"Celine, what about me though, I'm not doing this against you." He took her hands and she had anger in her eyes but her lips formed a pout. "This is for my future, I will come back for you. I know it's a long time, but I won't forget you and I won't let nobody replace you. I promis. You and me forever, remember." He took off his dog tag and placed it her hand. Celine looked at it and dropped it on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She gave an apologetic smile then started to cry and walked inside the house leaving Ryan and Sibelle alone on the porch.

Ryan heard a few sobs and decided it was best he left. He felt terrible, he had never felt so depressed in his life. He picked up the dog tag she dropped on the ground and pulled Sibelle off the porch and they walked home.

Eric saw everything and he made that promis to Ryan, the one about him even hurting Celine the least bit and what would happen. Well when he saw Celine cry, he knew she was hurt and Ryan wasn't holding his side of the bargain.

Eric didn't want to take up all her space so he decided it was best delt with in the morning.

After an hour, maybe a little longer, dinner was over and he was headed for his swim at the rec center. He jogged to the center, slipped into the change rooms, put on his swim shorts then made his way to the pool when he saw a girl in a red one piece with white short shorts siting on the egde of the pool, legs in the water, starring at the bottom of the pool.

"You wating for something to pop out?" Celine swirved her head to see Eric. She sniffled then wiped a tear from her cheek and gave a great, big fake smile.

"Hey, Eric."

"I know a fake smile when I see one. You not happy to see me?" He sat down beside her.

"No, it's nothing. I umm, I lost my iPod... That's all." Eric's smile fadded.

"If only. I'm pretty sure that's not a "I Lost My iPod" fake kind of smile. That's more of a "My Heart Just Got Broken So Leave Me Alone" fake kind of smile." Celine laughed and starred back down into the pool. "I saw Ryan leave and you cry..."

"You did?"

"I wasn't stalking you, I swear!" Eric said, a great big smile on his face and hands in the air. He really knew how to make a girl smile when she was down, which Celine did. "I just happen to past by the leaving room window and then started watching. I don't know what he did. I swear Celine, if I can do anything-"

"You just can't, ok. Just, forget about it. This is Ryan's descision, not mine." Eric looked sad. He was pissed at Ryan. Celine seemed so fragile and innocent and to hurt her like he did felt to selfish and careless to him.

"But, I guess on the bright side" Her fake smile fadded. "I'm single again." She sniffled.

Eric didn't know what to say. He didn't want to push Celine into something she obviously wasn't ready for but he didn't want to push her away either. He gave her a side hug and jumped in the water.

Celine decided she would get her mind off of all that was going on and would just watch Eric swim. Eric's swiming made Celine relax and remember herself swiming in the big olympique pool. She remebered jumping of the starting block, huffing and puffing and pushing herself to make it to the end before nayone else. SH eoculd hear her coach yelling to her, cheering her on. She could hear her parents and brother clapping and telling her to keep going and to never give up. She could hear the splash of all the other swimmers behind her. She felt like dolphin swiming thorugh the ocean, free as a bird in the sky.

The an hour went by and Eric was driping water on her shoulders.

"Dreaming of me?" Eric asked, sittin back down beside her.

"You wish. Actually, I was just remembering my last competition. I don't think I had ever been so proud, so happy since then. Well, till Ryan anyway. Now all of that seems like an eternity from now and it feels it won't come for another eternity again."

"I don't know what to do about the happiness but I can maybe think something up about the swiming..."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well, I could always use some help with the swiming lessons. Now that it's summer, there will 3 lessons a week plus comptetions and I really wouldn't mind having a partner around. I know, it isn't exactly putting you in the live light but it's the closest I can really get you. What do you say?"

"Really?" Celine's face lit up like the earth in the morning.

"Would I give you hope then crush it?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"No! I wouldn't," He gave her a warning smile. "Alright well, you start next Tuesday. Right here at nine in the morning."

"Sounds good, by the way. How much does this pay?"

"You'll see at the end of that week won't you?" Eric kissed her cheek then left towards the change rooms.

It was nearing 9:30 ish when Celine met up with Eric outside the change rooms. Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked all the way home that way. Eric dropped Celine off on her porch, promising he would see her soon, kissed her goodnight – not just one of those little pecks, no no, this one one the thos hot kisses that made chocolate melt in under five seconds – and left her lips and her body tingling on the porch. Celine smiled to herself then walked inside still smiling. She went upstairs, changed into her PJs then went back downstairs and hung out with her parents and brother. They played some card games and watched some funny movies. Celine forgot how much her parents could be, but she had Eric to thank for that. Seeing him swim and making her think about her past made her realise how great she's got it with a awsome family like hers. She realised she didn't need just one person to make her happy all the time. She was happy to have a whole bunch. Now she knew she could get through the time Ryan was gone but she still needed to get used to it.

The next morning, the door bell rang at 7:30 in the morning and Celine's mother answered it to see little Sibelle's leash and herself tied to the door handle with a card taped to her collar that read _Celine_.

Celine's mother quickly woke her up and Celine brought in Sibelle and then read the card.

_I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to break your heart, I never meant to._

_I know you can make it through all of this, your stronger then I am. _

_You can do anything and you will always make it far. But me, this is all I got._

_Just move on with your life, even if I come back, even if I don't make this scholarship junk..._

_But, none of this means I want to be forgotten, neither do I want to forget you. _

_So, I left Sibelle with you and I wanted to let you know, I have my cell and it's always on._

_Call me when ever you want or need, I promis I will always answer._

_I know you're angry with me, I am too but I still love you. I hope you love me too..._

_I didn't want to wake you to say good bye, so..._

_Good bye._

_Love,_

_Ryan._

_P.S. You're the only girl for me. You always will be. I'll be happy enough if you just forgive me, I\m not saying you need to take me back, I'm not saying you still have to love me, but till I know that you have forgiven me, I won't even be the slightest happy me I always have been with you._

And a big heart was drawn with Celine's name in the middle. Celine let a tear slip then hugged Sibelle tightly. The puppy must have felt Celine's unhappiness and just cuddled to her.


	21. Chapter 20

Days had flown by as if they didn't even exist. I was very hot in Miami since it was mid august and around 2 in the afternoon. Celine was at the rec center's outdoor pool standing by the lifeguard chair in her one piece red bathingsuit and white short shorts. Celine had been working side by side with Eric helping the 10 and 11 year olds swim. Eric had enterred 3 of the more excellent swimmers in competitions. Joey in the Front Stroke and Debby in the Back Stroke. Class was ending with thin that hour so Celine was picking things up with Joey. She noticed he was getting more and more nervous each class. She saw Joey approach the side of the pool for a breath and she walked over to him and sat on the edge, legs in the water.

"You nervous?" Celine asked. Over the summer, she's gotten really close to the kids, infact the kids adored her and she adored them.

"A little..." He said.

"Come here." She stood up, hellped him up with a helpful hand. They walked over to a lounge and they sat side by side. "You want to hear a helpful story?"

"I guess..."

"It's short, I promis." Celine gave him a smile and he laughed. "Well, when I was exactly your age, my coach was telling me about the competition each practice and eventually I signed up for front stroke, just like you." She poked him in the shoulder with a smile. "But every practice since then till the competition, my times were getting worse and worse. So, my coach pulled me out of the water and asked me what was wrong and I said I was too nervous. He told me to stop syking myself out and to listen. So I sat and listened. He asked me my record and I told him 1 minute. He asked me all the other competitors records. I told him I didn't know and he said, exactly. Do you sort of understand?"

"No." Celine laughed at the child's answer.

"I figured. Well, how can you tell yourself you need to do better then the competitors when you don't know how well they are doing. Do you know your competitor's records?"

"No..."

"Then how are you supposed to beat those records."

"I can't."

"There you go, now who's can you beat though?"

"Eric's!" Celine laughed.

"That's too easy." Celine winked. "How about your own?"

"My best is 1 minute and 4 seconds."

"Well why don't you beat that. You don't have to be nervous. All you can do is beat your record, you can't beat other's because you don't know them. Does that make sens to you or am I just talking too much?"

"Both."

"Both!" Celine smiled and tussled his hair. "Your really want to hear me talk, cause you know I can talk!" Celine was smiling and making gestures as if she was monster and Joey was her prey. She ran after him with a big smile and he jumped into the water laughing.

"Alright mortorboat, show me what you got!" Celine set her timer and yelled go. Joey swam his hardest and Celine had to admit, he was a very good swimer, won't be lon before he beats Eric in a competition. A minute later, minute on the spot, Celine felt a hand tapping on her leg. She looked down to see Joey to she tapped the button on the timer.

"What's my time?"

"ONE MINUTE!" They high fived and jumped around in a happy circle.

"Alirght everyone, come here!" Eric yelled and the dozen kids swam over to Eric, got out of the water and sat at his feet. "Alright, good job everyone. Everyone has done a great job today. If you heppn to be near the water anytime soon, it would be a great idea to practice a few things, just for a couple of minutes as I always say. So, I will see you all next week. There won't be any lessons on saterday so I will see you next Tuesday. Alright?" The whole group said bye and headed for he changerooms.

Celine left Eric when he headed for the change room and met up with Joey's mother.

They small talked and Joey popped out of the change room five minutes later and moved beside his mom.

"Well, I wanted to ask while you were here." She said Joey, Celine looked up at his mother. "Joey is doing so well. He has improved so incredibly, I'm just so proud, and so should he. I can tell he has never been to a aquatic competition and I was thinking. Eric has a competition this saturday, which is the reason lessons are cancelled. I was thinking it would be good for Joey to see a real competition and a little encourgement for Eric wouldn't either. If you can only drop him off I would be glad to watch over him till you pick him up, if that's ok?"

"Well, sweetie, it's up to you..." Joey's mother asked Joey.

"Yeah! Go Eric, wo-" Joey started cheering loudly till Celine interrupted him with a finger on his lips.

"Sh! We are going to surprise Eric. We can't let him know, alright?" He nodded. "So, call me if there's anything to be told." Celine said, giving Joey's mother her cell number.

Joey and his mother said goodbye then left. Celine quickly walked to the change rooms and ran right into Eric before she got the chance to change. He twirled her around and pulled her against him. Cleine msiled and looked at his lips get closer to hers. Eventually, they landed righ on and they made out for a little while. Tunes were playing in their minds till they had to split.

"You look good in that bathingsuit." He kissed her neck a few.

"Joey beat his time, by the way." Eric's head looked to hers.

"I saw you and him. I meant to thank you, he needed a little pep talk but I just haven't had time since I had to deal with Carmine and her back stroke and not to mention all the other kids..."

"It's ok, I was happy to do it. He's really growing on me..."

"Well he's a fantastic kid."

"That he is." Celine was looking straight in his eyes. "I'm talking about Joey."

"Well, I was now I'm not." He gave her a wild smile then kissed her again.

"Let me go get changed and we can do something, alright?"

"Sounds good." As Celine left for the change room, she recieved a pat on the but as if she were a football player on Eric's team.

A half hour later, Celine came out, showered and dressed. She was wearing jean shorts, a white cotton long sleeve and blue flatts and a little tote bag on her arm. She sat down next to Eric at on of the tables near the cafe.

"So, where do you want to go, hot shot?" Celine asked.

"What if we went and got something to eat?"

"That sounds great, I am starving!" He helped her up and took her hand.

They held hands till they reached Eric's bike. He gave her a helmet and his jacket. He got on then Celine followed.

They took a few roads, a highway, then a few more roads till they reached a restaurant near a few bars, a few boutiques and a few beaches.

They had dinner and talked and joked around till it was almost 7 and Celine had to go.

Eric had dropped off his bike in his garage then walked Celine to her front door.

"Well, sexy, I will see you s- No I won't, that's my competition."

"How do you know I won't be there to watch you win the gold?"

"So you are coming..."He kissed her, then lowered to her collar bone. Celine let out either a gasp or moan, but to Eric, they were the same. He knew she enjoyed it so he moved to the other slide slowly and graceously. Celine felt Eric touching her sides and before anything went ferther, she brough this lips back to hers then split.

"I have to go, my dad catches you... Well I don't want him to. So, I'll see you soon."

"Alright. See you soon." He gave her one last kiss then watched her close the door. He took in a big breath then walked down the stairs and headed back home.


	22. Chapter 21

It was Saturday and just a few minutes after noon when Celine made her way to a minivan door, greeting Joey and his mother at Eric's Competition Olympium.

"No worries, I won't take my eyes of him." Celine said, helping Joey out of the van. "I promis." Joey was out and took Celine's hand. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a racecar T-shirt, plus black and white runing shoes. And, don't forget the mothers touch, a red and black baseball cap matching his t-shirt.

"Bye, sweetie! I love you." His mother said and blowed him a kiss.

"Bye mommy!" He yelled back and started pulling Celine towards the doors.

"Have fun you two!" The window rolled back up in the minivan and Joey's mother drove off.

"So, I'm guessing your excited." Celine comented as Joey pulled her through the front doors.

"Yeah. I want Eric to win!"

"Well I think we should go wish him good luck, then get some snacks. The race starts in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok."

The two of them made heir way to the pool, outdoors, and found there way to the side of the pool. The stands were full of people waiting for the race to begin. Then, there were all the swimmers and coachs talking and discussing tactics by the pool. Celine was walking to the bottom bleachers where they had their seats and saw Eric. He was wearing the teams classic navy blue bathing suit, skin tight shorts with yellow stripes racing up his sides. Celine noticed and smiled but Joey beat her to Eric. Joey gave Eric a big hug then wished him good luck and sat down in his seat with a cocolate bar and a bottle of water.

Celine eventually found Eric again and hugged him tight, as they split Celine smiled.

"Cute shorts." She said.

"Oh you like them, do you?" Eric responded as he pulled Celine into him and lowered his hands.

"A lot..." They shared a few pecks on the lips. "Well I just wanted to wish you good luck."

"I don't need it but thanks anyway."

"I'm not sure about that. Your competition looks pretty tough, I mean, aren't there some of them from California. I heard the California team is really good. Don't slack off though, alright, just do your best and no SHOWING OFF!"

"What would I be, if I weren't myself."

"I love yourself..." She kissed him one last time and gave him a good luck hug. "Just work hard this time."

"I will." He said as Celine waved goodbye and walked over to Joey.

Celine sat down beside Joey and they smiled and small talked over candy bars and water for the last 5 minutes.

The swimmers were instructed to take their place on the blocks and to get into their starting position. The anouncer said a few words and the gun was shot, then the race started.

Eric was huffing and puffing and his arms were doing what they were supossed to. Eric did well, wasn't first but wasn't third. He was out of the water and towel dried himself off enough to let the sun do the rest of the work. Celine saw his dissapointement when his coach declared the standings and she walked over, keeping an eye on Joey always.

"Hey! Your did great!" Celine said with a big smile.

"I wish. I have to make first place next race."

"You don't always have to be first place..."

"What will I be if I'm not? I won't gain anything, I won't do better..."

"You'll prove to that child over there that first place isn't everything." Eric looked at Joey. He could tell by the smile plastered on his face that he was having fun. Then he though about what Celine had said. Sure, Joey was a good swimmer but Eric couldn't promise him first place.

Just as Eric was about say something, he saw Celine turn around and let out a scream. Next thing anyone knew, there were bullets flying through the air like popcorn in a popcorn machine. Eric pulled Celine down to the ground but she kept squirming out of his grip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STAY DOWN!" Eric yelled over the sound of the bullets sprinkling the pool and surroundings.

"I need to find Joey!" Celine said and found her feet. She ran towards the bleachers and crawled through everything and found no sign of Joey. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw his hat on the ground by the doors that lead into the main building of the Olympium.

"Joey! Joey?" Celine called out his name over and over then noticed the bullets stopped spraying and people were starting to come out of their hiding. Celine heard sirens and that's when sh noticed Eric's shoulder bleeding. She ran to Eric, knowing that the paramedics would be there to help him soon and that the cops could help her find Joey.

"ERIC?! Oh...Oh no. Ok, just stay conscious." Celine said as she went down to her knees and let him grip her hand.

"Where's Joey?"

"I don't know. I will have the cops help me. He probably just went hiding fromt he bullets. Just don't worry, lie down and don't move. Think about that medal you were just about to win. Joey and I are so proud of you. You are so great, your his idol and you will always be his idol, not handicapped, not dead just you. Alright, so just relax."

"I'm trying but you just keep talking." Celine broke into a smile and just watched him till the paramedics took him away.

When she saw Eric leave, she sat down on the hard cement a few feet from the pool and brought her knees to her chest then covered her face with her hands.

"Miss?" Celine looked up to see a red head man in a black suit and blue shirt and a badge and gun to his hip, approach her, with sunglasses covering his eyes. "What's your name?" He asked as he sat on a stool right beside her.

"Celine Weatherly."

"Who's the boy who got shot?"

"Eric Delko."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"The first race had just finished and I went to congradulate Eric. But, when I turne-" Celine's face went from scarred to shocked. "JOEY! You have to find Joey. Right before the bullets were fired Joey was gone. I can't find him now, you have to find him!"

"Who's Joey?"

"Joey Robin. He's ten years old with blue eyes and blond hair and... Um, he was wearing this hat," Celine took out Joey's lost ballcap. "I found it by the doors. Eric and I teach swiming at the rec center near Miami Beach Senior High. I was taking care of him, well for the competition. I wanted him to see a real competition... and now... he," Celine took in a deep breath, holding in her tears. "He was just gone. I didn't even turn for a minute. You have to find him."

"Alright, Celine you have to focus. Did you see anyone near him or even someone that took him?"

"No, no one. But I know Joey wouldn't run off like that. Unless he saw something that scarred, I'm sure he would run hide."

"Do you think maybe he saw the shooter or shooters?"

"Maybe, I guess...I don't know. The guns sounded like they came from over there," Celine pointed away from the bleachers and towards a few beach huts and houses, passing a street then the ocean. "and Joey was there." She pointed to the bench as part of the bleachers.

"Celine, I want you to tell everything you told me, to that officer over there." The red head said, looking at a man with a badge, approaching the both of them. "If you need me, I want you to call me." He handed her a card that said Detective Horatio Caine. "or," he flipped the card around which revealed letters that formed Lt. John Pasture. "Which ever, we'll both be available to talk anytime, alright?" Celine nodded and he gave her a last pat on the back.

"If we find Joey, you will be the first to know..." He said as he walked away.


	23. Chapter 22

_**I just want to say, YOU ALL ROCK! I always get the best reviews and THANKS SO MUCH 33 Celine and Calleigh and Ryan and Eric thank everyone for reading their wild ride they call life XD Keep reading a reviewing because your reviews always give me ideas, so ANY idea would be appreciated and most likely used **__****_

Celine's parents took her to the hospital, said hello to Eric and left.

"Then there were two..." Eric sighed.

"I haven't heard anything about Joey." Celien said, dissapointement covered her face and passed on to Eric's. She sat down on a chair on Eric's right and faced him. Her chin was in the palm of her hands and her elbows were against her shins. She was wearing black track pants, puma runing shoes, a green tank top and a black sports jacket on top. Her hair was up in a perfect ponytail and her makeup was composed of mascara and lip gloss, nothing spectacular.

"I've been watching the news constantly. They said they found the three guys that shot the competition up but they mentioned that Joey was still missing..."

"I feel terrible. My eyes were never to leave him, I can't believe I did that. It's all my fault he's missing!"

Eric, who was lying down before sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"This isn't your fault. There is no way you could be that good of a babysitter. He probably ran off when he got scarred and that's when someone snatched him. There was nothing you can do, understood?" Eric's hands held her's hand his face was closer to her's.

"Well do you remember anything?"

"Except for the bullets and the screaming, I'm sorry..."

"When are you released?"

"Tomorrow or the day after."

"Why so long, you've got your medication and the arm strap thing. Aren't you good to go home?"

"Somehting about making sure i'm alright and not traumatized. Plus they have to observe my conditions and crap like that."

"Oh. I guess I have to do it alone..." Celine said standing up.

"Do what?"

"Look for Joey."

"Celine, maybe you should let the cops do their job."

"No, they're aren't doing much because they would have found him by now."

"Well let me get dressed and we'll get out of here."

"No, you have to stay."

"Screw it, I'm helping you. Finding Joey is more important then anything. And, I don't want you getting into trouble with out me." He said the last part with a smile and grabbed some clothes to get dressed.

A few minutes later, he was dressed in khaki shorts and a black white t-shirt with a grey and silver graphic then added some sunglasses.

"Let's roll."

"Aren't the doctors going to notice you walking out of the hospital? They're going to stop you."

"That's why I brought this." He slipped a leather jacket over his shoulders, sure he looked a little weird but you couldn't notice the arm.

"Perfect."

"Yes you are..." Eric said with a grin and kissed Celine quite a bit.

"Stick to the plan." Celine smiled and pulled Eric out the hospital doors with only a few eyes on them.

"Alright, so lets think. Where would a kidnapper bring Joey?" Eric asked as they walked along a jogging path beside the the ocean.

"That all depends on the reason someone would take him. Ransom? Evil? Ple-"

"Let's not think that's the one. Let's say ransom... He would keep the kid from complaining, from runing away..."

"Maybe they contacted Joey's parents for money-"

"They are wealthy..."

"Yeah and maybe who ever kidnapped Joey told the parents to keep the cops out of it, or else Joey's life so..."

"We should talk to his parents?"

"Yeah." Celine said with a sigh.

"Let's go."

Since Eric's arm wasn't usable at that moment, he couldn't drive his motorbike so they took the bus to Star Island, the island for the fairly rich and fairly famous. Joey's mother Irene is a top author that has sold over millions of copies over her fiction books at least twice a year. His father is a pilot for the very rich and very famous making him pretty rich and pretty famous.

An hour later, they were off the bus and walking up Star Island Drive till they reached house number 26. It was a big, tanned cement wall with red brick colored roof tiles. It was a two story house but it was long and open aired. A pool in the shape of a fat L took up a fifth of the yard then a tenis court took up another fifth across. A garden took up a fifth closer to the house and the rest of the yard was green gas and palm trees.

The two walked up the drive way and wrang the doorbell to see Mr. Robin answer the door, his face slightly sad looking and he looked a little scruffy. His clothes were still formal, tanned slacks and pale blue button down tucked, but they looked like they were slept in.

"Celine, Eric. What are you two doing here?" he asked. "Eric, I heard what happened, are you alright?"

"So far..."

"Mr. Robin, Eric and I are trying our best to find Joey. I am so sorry, I never should have taken my eye off of him for that one minute, it-"

"Celine..." Eric put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in.

"Celine, this isn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it." Joey's father reassured her.

"M. Robin, we know this isn't our business but, Eric and I are trying to understand what's going on with Joey and all. We came to the conclusion that it's possible he was kidnapped fo-" Celine said.

"For my money."

"We shouldn't be puttin our nose in your family's business like this but we care alot about Joey too and we want to do the best we can to help find him." Celine continued.

"We figured anything you can tell us coul really help. We can figure this out, this complete mess and get Joey back. The cops obviously aren't doing too well." Eric finished.

Mr. Robin looked both ways behind the two and ushered them in.

"I guess you two are attched to Joey as well. You deserve a part in this, but don't get caught up in this mess. This isn't your mess to fix. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"What do you know?" Celine insisted on knowing.

"Promise me you won't act on what I tell you. You will simply listen and wait. Understood?" The two nodded. "We got a phone call this morning. A man with a deep voice called and told me to bring 5 million to Lummus Park by 2 o'clock today. By 4, if all the money is there Joey will be at the park on the same bench the money was dropped off. Problem is, I don't have 5 million dollars , I have 4 million but it's in the bank and it will take me time to get all of that plus an extra million in two hours and cops are not to be involved."

Celine thought about it then an idea soared through her mind and the little light flicked on.

"I can get that last million. I will bring it back here to you when you leave for the park."

"Celine, I can't let you take part of this. It's too dangerous."

"But I can help, you can get Joey back."

"Eric, watch her, don't ever keep your eyes off of her. If she does anything stupid, stop her and bring her home. I don't want you two getting hurt over our problems. Celine, where exactly is this million coming from?"

"From a friend that can get that money. But don't worry, it's all going to work out. No cops will persure this call, I promis."

"You're getting money from a cop?" Mr. Robin asked, sort of surprised.

"Yeah, but he's different. He is a good cop, he is different. I promise."

"I can't believe I am letting you do this." Mr. Robin said. He opened the door for the two kids and they said goodbye and reasured him that they knew what they were doing, well Celine did anyway.

They made their way to the Miami-Dade Police Department, Celine told Eric her whole idea and how they will apply Eric.

"I'm insane to back you up on this." He bent down closer to her in the bus seats. "Insanely in love..." H e kissed her like tomorrow would never come.


	24. Chapter 23

The police department was cold but safe. Cops roamed every halway and everystationary. Even the outside of the department was surrounded by guns and badges. They found there way to the reception desk and stood infront.

"How can I help you two?" The blond receptionist in a uniform said.

"We need to talk to Detective Horatio Caine immediately."

"He might be a little busy-"

"It's an emergency." Eric interrupted.

"I will give him a call. What's your names?"

"Celine Weatherly and Eric Delko." Celine answered.­

The blond women dialed four numbers and mumbled a few words on the phone then hung up. She told Eric and Celine that Detective Horatio Caine was on his way.

Minutes later, the elevator doors opened and the detective stepped out and rished over to them.

"Celine, Eric, what's wrong?"

"Can we talk, privately?" Celine insisted.

"Sure, follow me." He led them to a small interrogation room, but for ones who weren't guilty who just wanted to help. There were no cameras and the room was pretty much soundproof. The younger ones sat down on the leather sofa and and Horatio sat on the the leather desk chair.

"What is this about?" Horatio asked, sunglasses in hand and his body bent over slightly.

"It's about Joey." Eric blurted out.

"What about him?" Horatio asked again.

"You have to promise us this won't become public, if it does... Who knows what will happen to Joey, nothing can happen to him." Celine said.

"Then tell me so I can help."

"Someone called his parents and they are demanding 5 million." Eric said.

"His parents have money but they are short 1 million." Celine added.

"You need another million." Horatio said.

"Yes."

"Where is the drop off?" Horatio asked.

"Lummus Park. We talked and think it's in the south end because it's pretty much all trees and not many people visit that end since there is no beach. There is only one parking lot and who ever wants the money will sit in their car and make sure the money doesn't get taken, they are going to pick somewhere close to the parking lot too." Celine said.

"Are you sure your not the detectives here?" Horatio gave a week smile. "I think you two are right, I will give you the money but you have to let me put undercover angents to take care of this. You tell Joey's father to do the drop off like requested. But I want him to go home right away and you two will stay there till I call you, understood?"

"Yes." Eric said for the both of them.

"Alright, come with me."

Everyone got up and followed Horatio into his hummer. They drove to a bank and Horatio got the money then dropped them off at the Star Island house.

Celine and Eric handed the money over to Mr. Robin and heleft with the 5 million to Lummus Park and recieved a call to drop it off under the bench infront of the parking lot in the south end of the park, just as Celine and Eric had predicted. Then, he left back to his place and waited with Celine and Eric.

Almost an hour later, Mr. Robin recieved a phone call, telling him that his son is safe and he was heading home. And in less then a half hour, Joey ran through to doors to his mother and father. He hugged them till he couldn't bare it anymore and saw Celine and Eric. He ran over to Eric and hugged him tight.

"Joey! You're okay." Eric had the most tremendous smile on his face, according to Celine anyway. She had never seen such brightness in his eyes. His face light up like a kid's on christmas day. She had never seen him care for someone other then her like that, it sort of made her feel a little strange in the pit of her stomach. But a hug brought her out from her though.

"Celine!" He said happily as he hugged tightly her hips. She bent down and got a hug at his hight.

"Joey, my god! You're okay! I was so worried." She was hugging him tight with one hand on his back and the other pulling his head into her. "I am so glad you're back. We all are."

Joey let go and foun dhis way back to his parents. His parents thanked the cops that had helped then moved over to Celine and Eric.

"I can't thank you two enough. You helped get my son back, we owe you." Joey's father said.

"We wanted him back as much as you two." Celine said.

"We'd do anything to help." Eric added.

"Well, were glad you did." His mother said. "Expect Joey soon at swim lessons. I don't know about soon but when he feels he's ready."

"Sounds very fair." Eric said then bent down and looked at Joey. "I can't wait to see you again buddy."

"Bye Eric!" Joey said. The he turned towards Celine. "I missed you. Thank you for finding me."

"I would do anything for you. Your the cutest little boy I know and you are worth everything to me. Your like a little brother to me." Joey hugged her and waved goodbye as Celine and Eric left.

"Now what?" Celine asked as they walked back to the bus stop. "I mean, I'm tired and thrilled at the same time... I don't know what it is." Eric pulled Celine into his side and kissed her.

"I noticed. I know somewhere we can go."

"Where?"

"You have to wait and see."

They got onto the bus and they rode it till they reached their house, before Celine walked in Eric stopped her.

"Get a change of clothes and tell your mom your going camping with friends." Eric stated.

"Camping, she's going to ask me which friends..."

"Make up names."

"Why so secretive?" Eric smiled, white teeth glittering and dimples evident. "I like it."

"Hurry up, you have 10 minutes, alright?" Celine nodded.

Ten minutes went by and the two of them met up at the bus stop. Celine had a tote bag full of essentials and Eric had a duffel bag practically empty.

Next thing Celin knew, a cab showed up and Eric gave the driver an address as they got in.

They arrived to south beach, the more residential part. Less parties and more families and elderly people. They walked past many houses and arrived at a light wood triangular cottage. The door was black and so was the triming on the windows.

Eric took Celine's hand and pulled her towards the front door, only he pulled her away and around the house to he back porch and she saw a fancy patio set on a wood deck then the view of the ocean, white sands and big beautiful palm trees. There were two huge windows and a sliding door but to the complete right side, another black door led into cottage style building.

Eric picked one of the keys on his key ring and used it to open the door.

The inside was just as modern and expensive looking as the inside. But, the place was vary small. It was a two bedroom but they were barely bedrooms, one had just enough room to fit a queen and a little walking space, the other had room for two twin beds a little walking space. The kitchen was big enough for one mother or two people but had the newest in appliances. The living room was very spaceous, height wise. Since the cottage was a triangular shape, the ceiling was very high but everything lower was sqwished. But, again, all the furniture was modern yet comfortable.

"Wow." Celine comented.

"That's it?" Celine laughed and hugged Eric.

"At the moment." Eric smiled then walked over to the kitchen. " Do you come here alot?"

"By myself or do you mean with my parents?"

"What about with someone that's not family?" She gave a clever smile.

"Your my first."

"I like that."

Eric moved towards the kitchen and poored some water into cups. Celine sat on one of the sofas and crossed her legs indian style.

"Here you go." Eric handed her a glass of water and sat down beside her.

"What a day. I feel like a house as just been lifted off my shoulders." Celine said with a sigh, looking at Eric.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around." Eric simply said. So, Celine did as told and turned around.

Eric ran his hands up her shirt.

"What are you doing." Celine said.

"Just wait." She sighed again.

Eric's hands started pushing against her back harder and harder. The they started to move in paterns. Celine couldn't help but smile. It felt good. She even let a few moans escape her mouth, accidentally.

"So you like..." Eric said, more of a statement then a question.

"I really do. You are great at this."

"I learned from the best didn't I." Celine smiled. She loved the fact that her mom was a massage theripist for the rich and famous, she was able to learn from the best.

They switched a few times but the night wasn't over yet.


	25. Chapter 24

The soothing massages led to soothing touches. They kissed till Celine realised where everything was going.

"I need some fresh air." Eric understood and let her go.

Celine slipped on Eric's swim sweater and walked out the door for a little walk. She walked down the beach then past the cottage and up the beach to a dock. She arrived at the dock and sat on the edge. It was a private dock for those who lived in the area. She took a deep breath and called Ryan.

"Celine! I hadn't heard from you in a while, I'm sort of surprised to get this call." Ryan said, on the other end of the conversation.

"Yeah. But I've been getting those letters you sent me, everything sounds good where you are."

"How's Sibelle?"

"She's getting big, and even more belle." Ryan laughed and so did Celine. "She misses you though."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't just call, I mean I haven't talk to you in months."

"Exactly." Celine sighed.

"I don't know what to do..."

"What do you mean?"

"My body is telling me to go for it and my mind is telling me to wait."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

"No, Celine. I want to help, tell me."

"My mind is telling me I'm not ready."

"For what?" Celine didn't say but i came to Ryan. "Oh..." Ryan's hope of him and Celine still being able to be with each other lower to the lowest. Jealousy over rode his body, knowing Eric was the one to get her to even question herself about that. He knew he could. But he was gone and he wasn't able to now. He still loved Celine like the day he met her but he realised that she apparently didn't, not if she was about to get in bed with Eric. "Celine, don't you find your a bit young for that responsibility?"

"I know, it's just he makes my body want it. I don't know what to do."

"So you called me?"

"Well, I figured, since were just friends now..."

"That I could help, especially since I'm a guy."

"Yeah..." Celine waited. "Would you be less into me if I didn't, you know... Sleep with you?"

"I would never, I can't. It's physically and mentally impossible for me to be less into you. Everyday, I think of you. I have a god damn picture of you on my key chain, beside my bed, in my wallet, on my phone, in my laptop, in my note book... Celine, no matter what, I will never stop..."

"Stop what?"

"Loving you."

Celine didn't know what to say. He broke her heart and still expects it to be taped together and willing to maybe be broken again, by the one she loved with that heart. So she did as always and turned things either comedic or just a different subject all in all.

"I was sort of wanting you opinion, you being Eric and what you would do." Ryan stayed silent. "Say-"

"Don't ignore what you want to say..."

"You broke it Ryan, my heart! It's split and broken and it's going to stay like that. I don't know what to do about you. You want in, you want out. I'm not a doll, I won't be on the shelf to be played with when you want. I'm alive and I want to live my life, like every one else. I'm sorry you left but I am not going to give up everything for you. I just can't."

"I'm not asking you too, Celine I'm-"

"Save it. I shouldn't have called you. I have to go, Eric is waiting for me."

"Celine, please, list-" And Ryan heard the beeping of his phone ring in his ears every few seconds.

Celine stuffed her phone in the sweatshirt pocket and started walking back.

She reached the strip of sand infront of Eric's little cottage, or his family's. She noticed a dark figure by the water, so she walked closer and realised who's perfect figure it belonged to.

"I was going to ask if it was too lonely in the cottage without me but out here it seems just as." Celine commented and she moved to his side to his arm in both her's and rested her head on his too high shoulder.

"I had a phone call, no reception in the house..." Celine gave him a yeah right look. "I was waiting for you."

"That's what I figured. I love you for that." Celine said, she had a big smile on her face. Eric's face was more of a 'taken aback' face.

"You love me?" Celine looked up at him.

"I've learned to." Eric bent down and kissed her.

"I didn't have to..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've loved you from the begining." He kissed her some more.

Celine thought about everything she felt with Eric then about what she felt with Ryan. They were two complete different feelings, but for some reason she loved them both, love love, not love like. Eric is spontaneous, funny and hot, Ryan was dependable, smart and hot as well. Celine loved both. No one says you can't, every one just simply says to stop looking after you found the right guy, you never know, there could be ten right guys. So Celine went along with that thought and told herself it wasn't her fault, she just loved more then one guy.

"Celine, I want you to know that I'm not pressuring you into sleeping with me. I just thought you wanted to, that's all. I haven't done it either, I'm a total newby too." As always, Eric joked around and had a playful smile on his face.

"You? Big, old you?"

"Yeah me... Is it that so hard to believe?"

"Well, with your reputation... It sort of seemed, to well everyone I know, that that's what you were looking for in your relationships... At one point, I mean." Celine gave an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I guess I portray that rep. Not true though, just don't tell anyone. I like that rep."

"A lie?"

"It's a guy, ego type thing."

"I see..." She slapped his stomach. He just laughed.

They stood there, watching the ocean, sky darkening to black and stars shining bright white. They eventually got tired of the beautiful scenery and slipped back into the cottage.

Celine took some time putting on her PJs and clearing her make up. But when she went back to the living room, she noticed Eric hadn't taken any time at all, had popcorn in his hand and was going through chanels she went through money.

She sat down beside him, placed her head on his lap. She opened her mouth and he planted a kiss on her mouth, the one with tongue.

"I wanted popcorn." She declared with a smile and taking a handful of the popcorn.

"I know, but if you want the corn, you have to kiss me. I just saved myself from having to explain."

They watched lame comedic tv shows and made out juring comcercials and they had fallen a sleep fast.

Eric woke up early morning, 1 or 2 o'clock, and sat up, making sure he didn't disturb Celine. He picked her up and carried her to the big bed in the master bedroom. As carefully as he could, he held her with one hand and placed her under the blanket and sheets. Eric then got in beside her and placed a protective arm around her stomach.

"Goodnight, Celine." He whispered in her ear.

They slept the night away, dreaming of what ever but they were relieved, at least Celine was that they were able to talk and make sure they were okay with where they're relationship stands and is maybe headed for. But, she also loved the fact that she had sort of settled the problem, the one pertaining her loving two guys. She finally understood and agreed with the idea that loving two guys is very possible.


	26. Chapter 25

_**I decided to make things a little fun, I went back in the story, to when Ryan left Miami. So now the chapter takes place In Washington, maybe even the next few chapters. So take that in note, I'm sorry if it confuses you a bit, I hope this helps XD**_

The flight was long and full. People were sitting and standing, talking and sleeping and some were calm and others nervous. Ryan was greatful to finaly be off the plane, away from all those people. But then came the time to move through the aiport and out the doors.

There were a bunch of kids between 14 and 18 at the doors, showing their tickets to a man in a hat and uniform, Ryan guessed he was a bus driver. He followed them and asked a few people if any of them were part of the camp too and they all said they were, in their own way.

Ryan passed the man, giving him the ticket and found a place on the bus. There weren't many people on the navy blue interior bus. The seats were first class and so was the lady serving the refreshments. Ryan picked a spot in the back, by a window.

As time went by, so did the seats; they were filling up quick and there were only a few left, including the one beside Ryan. Ryan was listening to music and going through pictures of Celine all on his iPod. He had, at the most, a hundred but he looked at them over, and over and over again till he found one. It was the one he took of Celine, the day they went to the horse show. After the show, they walked the park but before heading home, they stopped at boating dock, the nice one that faces the ocean and a star lit island across with the sun going down.

_FLASHBACK_

_Celine's legs were tucked to the side and Ryan's were dangling off the dock. Celine had both her arms, holding her up and Ryan's were moving along with his words. _

"_You know so much a lot of people could care less about..." Celine noticed the disappointment written on Ryan's face. "But I always love hearing what facts you have to say everytime I see you," Celine smiled. "because that's who you are and I love who you are."_

_Celine stole Ryan's camera from his sweater pocket and pointed it towards his face. She took a quick picture and Ryan caught on and smiled. The picture turned out as perfect as can be : Ryan's teeth sparkled, his eyes smiled in their hazel way and his hair was spiked up._

"_It's pefect." Celine kissed him. "It's you."_

_Ryan swiftly took the camera out of her handstook a quick picture of her before she could retort. Celine had a sweet small smile but eyes that were big and hair was curly and the sun was making it glow. Her skin was radiating a tan and rosy cheeks and her whole look gave Ryan peace at mind._

"_And that's you." He showed her the picture but far enough away that she couldn't delete because she thought she looked bad. "It's beautiful, because that's who you are. Out," He kissed her. " and inside."_

_Celine smiled and he cupped her face so they could share more passionate kisses, no to mention longer ones._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Is this spot taken?" A western voice came from infront of him. He was either 15 or 16, only slightly older then him. He was wearing jeans, navy blue matching the interior of the bus and a pale brown cowboy hat.

"Ugh, no, take it." Ryan replied.

The guy sat down beside Ryan and placed a napsack at his feet and a cell phone on his lap.

"Nick Stokes." The guy put out a hand.

"Ryan Wolfe." Ryan shook Nick's hand.

The bus motor started up and they drove away from the airport.

"Here we go." Ryan whispered.

The bus ride was long, they passes many memormial monuments and the women on bord told them all about it. Half way through the ride though, Nick spoke up.

"Sow where are you from?" He asked with his western accent.

"Miami. You?" Ryan replied.

"Jackson Tenessee."

Ryan bent over slightly to reach into his carry on for his cell phone when Nick caught a glimpse of what was on his iPod.

"That's one pretty girl." He commented. Ryan glanced at his iPod then suddenly turned it off. "Why are you embaressed? I bet you that's your girl, isn't it?" Ryan admited to himself that he had no reason to be embaressed about the fact that he was looking at pictures of his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend.

"I'm not embaressed, it's just were not exactly together anymore."

"What's her name?"

"Celine."

"That doesn't sound southern to me..."

"She's from Canada."

"Make sense, it sounds like a french name and there's more french up north."

"Yeah..."

"Why did you two brake up?"

"It's a long story..."

"I understand. Well, I had a girl back home but now she hates my guts. There was this one girl, now she..." Ryan wasn't exactly listening to everything Nick was saying, he gave the ocasional nod and agreement but he overall ignored the rest. He liked Nick, he didn't mind Nick but he just wasn't in the mood for socializing, he still felt bad about what happened between him and Celine and he couldn't get his mind off of her.

After another half hour, they finally reached their hotel type camp. It was a normal camp out in the woods by a pond, no this camp was in a large traditional coliseum. There was a hotel connected to this coliseum which all the attendents of that camp get to livein for the weeks they have coming.

They were brought to a reception desk then led to the inside of the coliseum to a big, theatrical captivating amphitheatre. They were instructed to sit down in front of the stage in one of the numerous seats and to listen.

"This is where you will take all your notes, this is where you will learn everything to be taught. This is where most of your time will be spent. As you walk out, you will be handed a key card to your room, which you'll be sharing, no worries. You will also be handed a schedule and you must follow that schedule to the T. Unless, I or one of the councelor say other wise. Now, line up and you have the evening to explore, by the way, my name is Officer Lary Paterson."

Everyone under the age of 18 headed for the doors and were given a key and a few copies of the schedule, just incase. Ryan took his card, took his papers and headed out and up in elevator to his room on the 12th floor.

He opened the door, which revealed a big room with two fairly big beds, dark red walls and white and black bed sheets. The, to his right was a bathroom that appeared ordanry and clean. As he walked further into the room, he noticed a similar napsack beside the bed on the floor.

"Nick?!" Ryan yelled in disbelief.

"Ryan." Nick came from the balcony with a big cowboy smile on his face. "We're roomies." Nick was maybe half a foot taller and slightly more muscular but they had same hair color and pretty much same build. He hooked his strong arm around Ryan's neck and led him to the balcony.

"This," Nick said, adressing to the view they had of Washington. "is where it all begins..."


	27. Chapter 26

Nick had just finished his shower and noticed Ryan writing a little letter. Ryan was hand writing it outside on the balcony. He snuck up behind and read what he could before Ryan felt his presence behind him and snapped.

"Nick?" He put on a questionable face. "Could you, please?"

"Yeah, sure." He sat on the bed, towel covering the bottom half of his body only and looked at Ryan as if there was more he wanted to say. "Your still writing to that girl you broke up with, something isn't right?"

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"You still like her don't you?"

"More then you can even imagine." With that, Nick dropped the subject and took some clothes into the washroom to get changed. Ryan folded the letter, placed it in an enveloppe then finished off writing Celine's name, address, etc.

Ryan heard Nick's cell go off and Nick mumbling words into the phone and as Ryan finished putting on a pair of PJ bottoms.

"Take those hilbilly pants off and put on come real cowboy jeans, were heading out for dinner tonight!" Nick said, coming out of the bathroom and noticed Ryan's plaid PJ pants.

"Out? With who? We just got here? Who do you know?"

"I met some people on the plane, in the coliseum, at-"

"I get it. Well who invited us?"

"This guy named Brad, you'll like him. Let's go, they are waiting in the loby?"

"How many people?" Ryan asked as he slipped his jeans on in the bathroom.

"A few..."

They walked down to the lobbby from the elevator toa group of at least a 6 or 8 people. Ryan was wearing a red polo with a few white stripes that went from left to right, a pair of tinted jeans and skater shoes with his hair spiked and sunglasses resting on his head. Nick had jeans, a fairly tight T-shirt and his cowboy boots hiding under the jeans.

"Nick, Ryan, right?" A guy said. He put out his hand and Ryan shook it. "I'm Dave. Let's go eat, there' s a place just down the street." Dave told the group.

So the group headed towards the restaurant and one particular girl stuck to Ryan's side.

As they walked, the introduced herself.

"I'm Laura." She said.

"Ryan." Ryan replied carelessly. She was smiling and looking at him when she talked to him but he was always looking ahead with a blank face.

"Where are you from?"

"Miami, what about you, Laura?"

"Los Angeles, California."

"I'm surprised you want to be a cop, normally pretty girls like you want to become glamourous movie stars." Ryan still didn't have a smile but he looked at her. Sort of intrigued of the reason she is becoming a cop.

"I guess I am not your typical pretty hollywood girl, am I?" Laura laughed.

"Guess not." Ryan looked back ahead but had a smile.

The rest of their way to the restaurant was just learning about each other, and the rest of the time spent in the restaurant, everyone learned things about each other.

It was time to pay the bills and Ryan took out his wallet to pay his share. But his wallet sort of slipped out of his hands onto the ground from his pocket, being a nice person and since Ryan didn't notice, Laura picked it up. Still under the table, she got a glance of a wallet sized picture of a very pretty girl. She felt jealousy strike her body like lightnighting striking a metal rod. She quickly closed the wallet and pretend like Ryan had never dropped it by placing back in Ryan's lap. But Ryan noticed

And looked at her hand dropping it.

"You dropped it." Laura gave a quick smile then looked away from him. Ryan was confused, she was acting so interrested in him almost flirting, maybe, but now she acted like he was barely there. He ignored that little feeling till they walked back to the hotel and he was just to curious.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Laura was preppy and all smiles and partially flirting once more.

"Never mind, I was just- It doesn't matter."

They talked some more and finally, everyone reached the hotel.

"It's nice meeting you Laura." Ryan nodded towards her. "Thanks for bringing me out, Dave, everyone." Ryan started walking towards the elevator.

"See you tomorrow!" Dave and a few other people said.

Ryan rode the elevator up to his room and a few seconds after getting into the room, Nick came flying in.

"Laura was all over you!" He said, sitting on the bed, taking off his boots.

"She wasn't. She was being nice."

"You just won't admit it, cause you love that pretty li'l girl. You two are over, just try Laura out."

"We're not over..."

"Did she say you were over?"

"Sort of..."

"Is she seeing another guy."

"I don't know. Maybe." What Ryan didn't tell Nick was that Eric had made him a promis and if Ryan broke that promis, Eric would sweep Celine away to some fantasy land. Which made him think, Celine was moving on, she hasn't called him all day, he would have thought, after the note he gave her she would call, of she felt something for him. But obviously not because there were no emails from her, no texts and no phone messages.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"You change your mind fast." Nick noted. "Did I say something?"

"You just, surprisingly, made me question myself."

"Your welcome."

"Yeah..." Ryan slipped into the washroom and did his nightly routine and added PJs on the list.

He had a white T-shirt and his plaid bottoms then found his iPod and listened to music as he red his book and Nick got changed, and watched TV.

All the 'campers' had a curfew, depending in which grade they were: 9 for 9th graders, 10 for 10th and 11th graders and 11 for 12th graders. So they had no choice but to hang out in their rooms till they fall aslepp, which wasn't long for Nick. Whithin a half hour, he snored like a bird chirped.

"It's going to be a long 2 months..." Ryan mumbled under his breath then tried to sleep.


	28. Chapter 27

The phone call Celine made, calling Ryan in chapter 24, is the same as the phone call Ryan recieves from Celine in this the first month, the camp seemed more of an all day class then a sporty camp. For Ryan, well, it was a dream but for most of the others, taking notes and listening to the same people talk everyday could get sort of boring. But now it was the begining of the second month and things were going to get a whole lot more fun.

"Alright, everyone. It is, in fact, the second month and we are going to start the hands on training. So, for the next 2 weeks, everyone will participate in 1 station every two days and will be tested on your last day. Then, for one week after, there will be a little surprise, but you only have a week to complete it. Which leaves us with the last week, that week will remain un scheduled for now." The head guy said to everyone in the coliseum.

So, the theatre full of kids headed to the councilors and recieved their shedules. Ryan had Automotive Investigation, followed by Finger Print Identification, DNA Analsys, Trace Identification, Firearms and Impressions, Crime Scene Investigation and Interrogation.

The weeks were long but it was damn well worth it, Ryan had learned enough to get the job as a CSI at that moment. But Ryan was interrupted of his day dreaming as one of the councilors approached him and asked him to meet the head councilor Officer Larry Paterson. So, Ryan headed to the lobby andmet up with the officer. They greeted then shook and hands.

"Ryan Wolfe, this is Dean John Tetherson." Ryan shook hand with the Dean. "He's the Dean of the University of Albany."

"Ryan, it is a pleasure to meet you." The Dean said.

"You too, but I'm confused... Why am I meeting you now, the qualification aren't for a little while now..."

"Ryan, the Dean is here because me and all the other councilors have noticed that Ryan, you have excelled through everything we have given you. Your test are all a hundred percent, your physical test our impeccable and your memory of everything is retained to the last word. Ryan, you are incredibly gifted. So, the Dean and I talked wuite a bit and agreed that you will recieve the scholarship and the wonderful oppertunity to finish your secondary years at Washington Deluca Private School."

"No way..." Ryan ran a hand over his hair and a smile popped on his face.

"Ryan, we want you to think things through first. But we want you to know, we would ne honored to have you in our school." The Dean said.

"Thanks, Mr. Tetherson and Officer Paterson. I will let you know tomorrow, I guess..." Ryan said, once again shaking each of their hand.

"We'll see you in the morning Mr. Wolfe." Officer Larry Paterson said.

Ryan left and walked to the elevator. He pressed a few buttons once in and reached the roof. He walked some stairs and through a door and noticed a patio, which was unoccupied by anyone.

Ryan was leaning against the edge, enjoying the view and thinking about the big decision he had to make. He knew of only one person that can help him make the right decision so he took out his celle and called the familiar number.

"Hey, man, haven't heard from you in a long time..." Jason said, fuzzily over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. This whole camp, I don't know what to say about it, I'm speechless really."

"Is it that bad?"

"NO! No, no, no, no. It's the complete opposite, it's so amazing. I have never felt to in place. The people here want what I want, we can really relate. And, I don't feel like a fucking nerd anymore."

"You were never a nerd. You were nerdy, but never a nerd."

"Well my name and the word nerd were always found in the same sentence now it's as if the word nerd doesn't exist. But, doesn't mean I am still not the smartest one. They offered me the scholarship, BOTH!"

"That's great. You're going to be living in Washington now, that must be pretty cool."

"Well, that's why I called. Should I take the highschool scholarship? I mean, I would be leaving so much behind, I won't see you or Calleigh or Tanner-"

"Or Celine?"

"I just don't want to leave everyone I care about, no yet anyway. I mean, highschool supposed to be fun and I can't worry about my grades and I, honestly, don't want to go to school in Washington, only it's for the best if I do."

"Ryan, live for now, not later. If you feel you better and more appreciated in Washington then stay, if not leave. It's your choice to make, I can't exactly help. I can tell you what I want but that shouldn't make a difference. You know what I want, you know what everyone here wants but it's up to you, alright?"

"Thanks, Jason, I really appreciate it. So how's everything with you can Cal?"

"Haven't seen her since the the begining og Jully. I'm going to see her in a few days though and I was planing a little dinner, some time for us and only us."

"Problem free."

"Yeah, well, tell me what you decide when you do."

"Will do."

"Alright, talk to you soon.

"Bye and thanks.

"No problem." Jason said then they both hung up.

Ryan thought about what he wanted to live now, just like Jason said.

Ryan was one of those lucky people, the ones that are great in anything and that don't have to worry because things will always turn out well. But as he thought things through, he recieved a phone call. His phone sang Is She Really Going Out With Him by Sugar Ray, Celine's favourite song.

"Celine! I hadn't heard from you in a while, I'm sort of surprised to get this call." Ryan said, on the other end of the conversation.

"Yeah. But I've been getting those letters you sent me, everything sounds good where you are."

"How's Sibelle?"

"She's getting big, and even more belle." Ryan laughed and so did Celine. "She misses you though."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't just call, I mean I haven't talk to you in months."

"Exactly." Celine sighed.

"I don't know what to do..."

"What do you mean?"

"My body is telling me to go for it and my mind is telling me to wait."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

"No, Celine. I want to help, tell me."

"My mind is telling me I'm not ready."

"For what?" Celine didn't say but i came to Ryan. "Oh..." Ryan's hope of him and Celine still being able to be with each other lower to the lowest. Jealousy over rode his body, knowing Eric was the one to get her to even question herself about that. He knew he could. But he was gone and he wasn't able to now. He still loved Celine like the day he met her but he realised that she apparently didn't, not if she was about to get in bed with Eric. "Celine, don't you find your a bit young for that responsibility?"

"I know, it's just he makes my body want it. I don't know what to do."

"So you called me?"

"Well, I figured, since were just friends now..."

"That I could help, especially since I'm a guy."

"Yeah..." Celine waited. "Would you be less into me if I didn't, you know... Sleep with you?"

"I would never, I can't. It's physically and mentally impossible for me to be less into you. Everyday, I think of you. I have a god damn picture of you on my key chain, beside my bed, in my wallet, on my phone, in my laptop, in my note book... Celine, no matter what, I will never stop..."

"Stop what?"

"Loving you."

Celine didn't know what to say. He broke her heart and still expects it to be taped together and willing to maybe be broken again, by the one she loved with that heart. So she did as always and turned things either comedic or just a different subject all in all.

"I was sort of wanting you opinion, you being Eric and what you would do." Ryan stayed silent. "Say-"

"Don't ignore what you want to say..."

"You broke it Ryan, my heart! It's split and broken and it's going to stay like that. I don't know what to do about you. You want in, you want out. I'm not a doll, I won't be on the shelf to be played with when you want. I'm alive and I want to live my life, like every one else. I'm sorry you left but I am not going to give up everything for you. I just can't."

"I'm not asking you too, Celine I'm-"

"Save it. I shouldn't have called you. I have to go, Eric is waiting for me."

"Celine, please, list-" And Ryan heard the beeping of his phone ring in his ears every few seconds.

But Celine hung up before Ryan could finish his last sentence. Ryan was a little upset now, he was decided to rethink his dicision since, obviously, she was having quite the time with out him. Even Jason and Calleigh, it's almost as if things were fine and he wasn't there to help. He felt a little neglected and un uneeded.

He had made some wonderful friends here and if he was able to make some at the new school, with people more like him.

So, the next, morning, when Officer Paterson found him, he made his decision of going to the Washington Deluca Private School. It's what he thinks he wants to live each day like.

Only he regrets that decision, but thinks it's what's nest.

_**The phone call Celine made, calling Ryan in chapter 24, is the same as the phone call Ryan recieves from Celine in this chapter.**_


	29. Chapter 28

Ryan had made the decision to stay in Washington. His parents were very upset but very proud, he still hadn't had the nerves to tell Jason or Calleigh or even Celine. And he wasn't planing on going back to Miami since his parents were sending the few boxes of things he owned to Washington. He was staying in a dorm with, surprisingly someone else who recieved both scholarships after qualifications, Dave. It was the arguing and fussing and yelling that made him think question himself all day long, all day on their last day at camp. Now he was laying on the hotel bed, almost 2 in the morning, asking himself those damn questions.

_We never fought__ once berfore, is it normal to fight? Does that mean our relationship is over? Do we have a relationship anymore? She said we were friends, but she did say she loved me, but she was scared. She said she was scared I would brake her heart, I would never hurt her. Did I? Will she forgive me if I leave? She seams happy with Eric, she probably forgot about me I make the right decision? _Then Ryan thought his last question through, _ Can I live without her?_

Ryan pondered that question, pondered all night long for 3 or 4 hours till he fell somewhat a sleep. But he realised a little something at around 3 or 4 in the morning. He realised it was time he just gave up, time to leave everything up to fate. He packed his things and made his way down to the loby and sat on one of the sofas.

"Ryan, why are you up so early?" A fimiliar voice that belonged to a little blond. "Your, our, limo doesn't leave till around 7 this morning..."

"Early start I guess, Laura, can I ask you something?" Ryan replied.

"Oh," She down next to him and placed a hand on his leg and looked in his eyes. "of course you can, anytime."

Laura's shoulder lenght blong hair was in a half up and half down look. She was wearing jeans and a tank top that flowed around the tummy but revealed lots on top. She was maybe 5'5 and she wasn't model skinny but she was normal. In fact, other then the hair, she was pretty much Celine. Well, physically, personality was completely different. Laura happen to be going to both schools as well.

Ryan, on the other hand, wasn't as well put together, his teeth were brushed but his hair wasn't. He had on a pair of track pants but same white T-shirt he slept in. He had his duffle bag full of clothes beside him thn another smaller bag with little extras between his legs.

"You knw, going to the new school is sort of like starting new, should I restart my whole life now? Is this sort of an opportunity to forget everything that happened to us before and to start fresh, live a new life?" Ryan asked Laura.

"Why not?" He hand moved a little higher. Ryan noticed and moved a slightly away from her, making her take her hand abck. "I mean, maybe it's a sign to make new friends, love new people..."

"Maybe... Are you leaving anyone special behind?"

"Not really. I made new friends and met someone special here. I really don't mind leaving my family either, we weren't really close."

"Lucky you."

"Obviously, you're a little home sick and the quickest way to get rid of that flu is to delete anykind of memory you have. Get rid of all pictures or anything that reminds you of home. It may hurt at first but it will payoff in the end." She had her hand back on Ryan's leg when she first started talking then took it off as she got up and walked away.

She came back with two hot chocolates and she sat back down beside him.

They sipped a few hot chocolates and talked a little more about their personal lives till the limo reached them.

There were only supposed to be 2 people getting the both scholarships but it turned there were 5 of them. And those 5 still ddin't fill up the limo. There was still room for 20 more people, at least. So, those 5 got to know each other juring there little drive to the school. Ryan learned that Dave was a huge football star in town and that Laura knew every movie made.

But eventually they reached the school, and they were showed to their dorms.

Ryan and Dave were left in their dorm to make it like home.

Ryan unpacked his things and took the bed on the complete right of the room, and Dave un packed some expensive electronics and claimed the bed on the left.

Dave's parents were millinairs. His mom was the best real estate agent in pretty much all the states. She only sells houses for the rich and famous, his dad on the other hand is the rich and famous, a retired NFL football player. Didn't retire because he was old but because he bruised his spinal cord and it never healed properly making him not able to take a hit like he could.

Now, because Dave was their only son, he was given what he wanted when he wanted. Dave didn't act spoiled at all, he was very nice and extremely generous plus, he had quite the brains. Not to mention, he wasn't ugly either, girls were happy to see him and Ryan walk through school grounds, claiming they are now part of the school.

They set up their room, piece after piece, since they had all day to kill. But setting up only took so long so then they decided they would venture the school grounds and stuff.

All was going well.

As Ryan went to bed that night, he decided to listen to his iPod while he slept, hopefully it would help him fall asleep.

He listened to a few songs and smiled when Something to Believe In by Memory Man played, he remembered he pasted Celine's picture as the album cover, since it was her favourite song. He thought of Celine that whole night.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Back To Celine all the way in Miami. It's the first day of the 10**__**th**__** grade for Celine and company and also Eric's first day of his last year. Hope this doesn't confuse everyone, again.**_

Celine got ready in her usual summer school outfit, white skirt with the green polo and her cute white flatts. She curl her hair and added a strawberry red skinny headband and let her side bang flote along her forehead. She applieda few swipes of mascara and lip gloss then grabbed her bag and headed off.

As she walked, iPod in hand and headphones in ear, a hand placed itself on her lower back. It caught her completly off guard so she struck the groper with her elbow, making him groan in pain. She turned around, hearing such a familiar voice.

"OMIGOSH, Eric. I am so, so sorry!" He was bent over, hands on knees. Celine quickly helped him straighten up, his hands wrapped in her's. "You ok?" She giggled and gave a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, in a rough voice.

"Good, cause i'm sure you don't want 'beat up by a girl' on your manly rep..." Celine said, as Eric wrapped an arm around her.

"Only if that girl was you." He leaned over and kissed her as they walked. Celine smiled afterwards.

Celine and Eric walked into the school together and they didn't split till class was starting, which it did only 15 minutes after they walked in. They gave a kiss and a few words goodbye and Celine headed to her first class, it was with Jason and Ashley.

"Hey!" She hugged both of them. "How was your summers?!" Celine sat infront of them.

"Well, I had family to visit, ALL FUCKING SUMMER LONG! I was so pissed, I wanted to hang out with you guys, everyone!" Ashley said. "But, my family has some really hot friends... Met this on guy- Celine and I will talk about this later." Ashley smiled.

"What about you Jason? Howas your summer?" Celine asked.

"Up north, it was accually a relief to be away from the heat. I was in the mountains so it was cool."

"I bet you missed Cal!" Ahsley teased. Jason blushed.

Class started and so did the begining of the year. Without Ryan.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Years have gone by, Celine was 26. She was a professional soccer layer for the United States Women's Team. Her and Eric had gotten married juring her first year of University at Miami U. But Eric got a job as cop and was worried about Celine safety right after taking the job offer and they split. They divorce but they didn't stay together. Eric wanted to wait things through, see how everything with his job turns out first. Only it's been almost a year and Eric hadn't claimed Celine back yet. But Eric would call her at least once a week to see how she was doing, they would talk a bit then they wouldn't talk for the rest of the week.

But one day, Celine was on her way to practice. She was a few hours early, way too early, but she thought of it as extra practice. It was also a way to take her mind off of the fact that Eric hadn't called her at all in the last two weeks. She called him a few times but he never answered. She started getting worried and decided to score some goals on the field.

She walked down the hall and into the changeroom. She opened her locker door, stuffed her change of clothes, her shoes and her jacket into the locker then made her way with a few soccer balls onto the playing field. Step by step minutes would go by so extremely quickly till her world stopped.

Eric was lying motionless on the perfectly cut green grass. Celine ran over, fell to her knees said his name over and over again. She yelled his name, tapped his face a few times and shook him but he still didn't move.

"ERIC! Wake up!" She wasn't sure if he was dead or alive but she didn't intend to find out so she called 911 as quickly as she could and paramedics appeared instantly.

_**This last part is part of the sequel, it's called Something To Believe In. And I know everyone wants Celine and Ryan to turn out but I can't reveal what will happen, plus, I'm not even sure whats really going to happen. Hope you read the sequel, tell me what you think. Should there be a sequel?**_


End file.
